A Titan's Wrath
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: ***MY 100TH FANFICTION*** Calypso thought she would never be free of Oogyia. Leo was just another man, come and gone- of them all, he must have been the least likely to ever return. And yet, he did. She thought her life would be forever changed, she would live in this new world with the man she loved. Unfortunately for her, the man loved someone else. *DARK CALYPSO* (some swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS is my 100th fanfiction! ^_^ With a special thank you to Winekita firstly for pointing that out to me and secondly- but mostly :P - for helping me get this started! THANK YOU WINEKITA!**

 **The usual disclaimer HERE, excluding OCs, etc. etc. Ya'll get the gist :D**

* * *

Calypso frowned up at the sky, a mysterious dark blob edging closer. It couldn't be a god of any kind, far too slow and, even though it _was_ shiny, it wasn't shiny enough to be an immortal. It was another minute or so before she could discern any particular features, marvelling at this automaton dragon flapping closer and closer. Her annoyance and worry ebbed, a huge grin spreading across her face despite herself. It was Leo! He had come back! But... how? No man had ever come back- why did this imp? Ooh, he had better not break another one of her tables!

Festus landed, smoking slighty at the joints, almost sighing with relief. Leo beamed at her.

"Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Liar. You all set?"

"Well, no. I didn't-"

"Ah, you thought I wasn't coming back, didn't you?" Leo grinned, looking more like an elf than ever before. "That just proves you wrong now, doesn't it? Get your gear, we're leaving." Calypso didn't move. "As amazing as I am, Festus and I would rather not wait around. We should really be heading back sooner rather than later."

"What did you do?"

"Died. I'll explain on the way." He added at her preplexed look. "Go-get-your-stuff. What is it with women? You tell them to hustle and they just stand there. _Five minutes_." He mocked. Calypso glowered and set off up the beach at a leisurely stroll. Leo sighed. "Well, seeing as we have the time, let's see if I can find you some oil." Festus whirred and clicked. "Yes, yes, Tabasco sauce too, but I doubt you'll get much on Oogyia. Onwards!" He ordered cheekily. Festus marched off.

Half an hour later, Festus was oiled and happy and Calypso was _finally_ ready. She had packed some extra clothes, material supplies and samples of every plant she had. "The Demeter cabin is going to _love_ you." Leo grinned.

"What did you do to Festus?"

"I gave him a flower crown. Everybody digs dragons with flower crowns, have you seen Tumblr?"

"What?"

"Oh, that's right. No wifi." Leo leant down and helped her up. "Definitely ready?"

"Yes. No. I think so?"

"You're a woman out of time. Just stick with Hazel, you two can learn together. Festus! Home time! Yes, you can keep the crown. See, what did I tell you? Dragons and flower crowns." Festus spread his mighty wings and took to the air. Calypso looked down as her island, home, prison, gradually shrunk until it was nothing more than a blip. Then it was gone.

"You died?" She prompted.

"Yeah, but Gaea did too." Leo explained the fiasco leading to his dramatic, heroic 'death'. "Although... I probably won't last long when I get back. I know of at least seven people who will want to kill me for being alive." Calypso's brow furrowed. "They love me, but I'm very annoying."

"I've noticed." Calypso grumbled. "Is Percy one of those seven?"

"Uh... yeah. I'm sure you two can sort it out though." Leo smiled over his shoulder. "Hey, you know you're off your island now?" She nodded slowly. "Are you still immortal?" A shrug. "If you age a thousand years in a day, then we'll know." His smile returned. Festus clicked and shook his head. Sneezed. His flower crown slipped and he whined. Leo sighed. This was going to be a long flight home.

* * *

 **OK, this is** _ **NOT**_ **Caleo, no no no. Bad *sprays with water* It'll get better, I've got the majority of the chapters already written! YAY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa, it's Gaea's shoe! Dude, you can make a house out of this." Jason speculated. Percy sidled up, smirking. "If you say little old lady who lived in a shoe, I'll get Annabeth on you." His cousin just smiled sweetly, but it didn't reach his eyes. The clean-up of Camp had ensued, cabins were being salvaged and repaired, demigods were being tended to or prepared with burial shrouds. Will and his siblings were run off their feet, Nico was almost elbow deep in various materials representing many, many gods. He was in charge of the funeral services. Hazel had tried to help, but Leo's shroud had tipped her over the edge and no-one but Frank could get a word out of her. "How's Lou holding up?" Jason asked solemnly. Percy grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. They could see Louisa hauling debris towards the soon-to-be-bonfire pile, a look of utmost fury on her face. Octavian had been completely obliterated when the catapult fired and there was no-one she could take her frustration out on. She and Leo had been best friends since day one. The loss had hit her hardest of all.

"I don't know." Percy sighed. "She's struggling. And... her powers aren't... I'm honestly just waiting for the explosion." He shrugged. "Piper?"

"Almost as bad as Hazel. She accidentally charm-spoke some of the Apollo campers into believing they were completely mute."

"I wish I could do that." Percy half-joked. He glanced his sister's way again, hearing her protests. Other campers were backing away hastily as she stomped her feet, hands tugging at her hair. "I've gotta go." Percy bopped Jason's arm, hurrying off to console his sister. Unstable sea energy was crackling in the air about her, dangerous for all but those of her blood. "Hey." Percy said softly, braving a hug. She struggled for a moment, cursing in a mix of Greek and Latin. "I know, I know. I'd slap him too. But we have to stay focused now, Lou, there's a lot to clean up and- Lou?" She had gone completely rigid, eyes fixed intensely on something past his elbow. "Lou!" It started to rain, a mere drizzle at first. Within seconds, a torrent, sheets of icy rain smacking against skin. Campers ran for shelter as thunder rocketed straight down, through the hills, rubble cascading down their respective piles. The ground was trembling of its own accord, Percy could see the beach engulfed by churning waves, creeping up to land. "Lou, come on!"

"I... can't..."

"Yes, you can." Percy insisted stubbornly. _Dad, a little help_? He mentally retorted. Louisa's hands shot up to cover her face and she moaned painfully. They had always known her powers were temperamental, but not like this. Percy threw in his own input, slightly quelling the earthquake. He could do nothing for the rampage overhead, the incessant floods smashing into foundations, cabins and demigods alike. Hestia's hearth was erradicated completely. Louisa staggered away from her brother, shaking her head, twisting away from his grasp. "Louisa!" Percy reprimanded almost desperately. He pulled on his own hair, lost.

Another clap of thunder, followed quickly by another noise. As one, the twins looked up, him curiously, her painfully. A burst of flames fizzled out quickly, briefly illuminating a body of gold. Percy swore colourfully.

Festus landed, slipping and sliding on the mud.

"Howdy." Leo grinned, splattered and soaked from head to toe. "Did you miss me?" The rain shut off, but the clouds remained. His smile dimmed. Louisa was staring at him, the shock quickly fading into anger. "Wait!" Leo insisted, dismounting and putting at least twenty feet between him and Festus. "OK, now you can kill me. Just leave my dragon alone."

"LEO FUCKIN' VALDEZ, HOW DARE YOU, HOW _FUCKIN_ ' DARE YOU? I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE YOU'D PULL SHIT LIKE THIS, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FUCKIN' SHITTY ASS NOBHEAD!" Louisa stormed after him the whole tirade. Leo did the only logical thing and ran for his life. "GET BACK HERE, FUCKFACE!"

"I'M SORRY!" Leo fired over his shoulder anxiously. Louisa was _way_ faster, tackling him about the legs. He landed face first in the mud, she yanked him around, punching every bit of him she could. He threw his arms over his head and she swore again, straddling his stomach as she landed insult after hit after insult after curse after hit.

Leo and Calypso had seen the storm coming in. He didn't realise Louisa was behind it until he saw her and Percy alone in the middle of the field, him trying to soothe her to no avail. He had tried to keep things light-hearted, but that hadn't quite worked. He now had bruises that ran bone deep, she was tearing chunks from him with every word that shot from her mouth.

"Hey!" Calypso intervened, coming to her senses. "Leave Leo alone!" She demanded. Louisa's head turned, glaring.

"Who the fuck are you?" She growled. "Who the fuck is she?" She demanded of Leo. He was watching her through a gap in his arms. "Answer me, ya fuckin' little shit stain!" He whimpered and hid again. Calypso marched over, grabbing Louisa's arm and hauling her away. "Get off me!" Louisa raged, snatching her arm back and shoving this newcomer. "What's your fuckin' name?"

"Lou-" Percy appeared, stopping short. "Calypso?"

"Ya know this bitch?"

"Uh, well..."

"Hello, Percy." Calypso deadpanned. She looked back at Louisa, upper lip curling. " _You_ are Louisa? Mmph. The way Leo was talking about you, I'd figured you'd be a much better best friend. What were you _doing_ , attacking him like that?!" The two were squaring up to each, very similar in height. People were starting to emerge, screaming sessions breaking out once they realised Leo was back. Nico was the only one to remain calm, folding up the Hephaestian burial shroud and tucking it under his arm.

"That's none of your business, hagface!" Louisa retorted fiercely. Calypso opened her mouth. Louisa's temper boiled to a new high, not even bothering with another heated remark. She drew back her fist, smacking her straight in the jaw, sending her reeling and tripping in the mud.

"Whoa!" Leo was on his feet now. "Lou, I get why you're mad, but-"

"LEO VALDEZ!"

"Someone please just let me explain!" Leo complained. The Seven were marching up to him, mixed expressions, mud-drenched and soaked to the skin, compressing shivers. Piper pushed him back over, stomping her foot.

"I can't believe you! You're such an idiot!" He was back on his feet in a second, ribs cracking under her embrace. "I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too." Leo smiled sheepishly. "Could you charm-speak people into not beating me into a pulp though? Lou's already put me halfway there."

"Only because I want to know what happened." Piper agreed, but that didn't stop her from slapping him. Hazel and Annabeth did too, one after the other. Frank nearly squeezed the life from him, Jason laughed and high-fived him. Percy bopped him on the head and added his own array of mean names to his sister's. He was holding Louisa's arm tightly, the Ares cabin placing themselves between her and the Titan.

"Lou, stop it." Percy ordered. She glowered at him. "We need answers and you knocking everyone about isn't going to help, so _please_ , for the time being, will you just _stop_?" She yanked her arm free and crossed them over her chest, proceeding to fume at the ground. Annabeth touched his arm gently, expression tight. He managed a small smile. "Leo, you're grounded."

"Say what now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"And then we came here and Lou said some things and smacked me several million times."

"I will gut you."

"I don't doubt that, but I'd rather you didn't."

"Your plan actually worked."

"Don't sound so surprised, Beth. Annabeth." He corrected at her frown. "But I had to get one right at some point, surely?" Athena's daughter just shrugged and shook her head.

"But how did you find Ogygia again?" Percy asked, puzzled. Leo showed him the mechanism with the crystal attached. "Oh." He said. Annabeth pursed her lips behind him. Calypso was seated at the pingpong table too, between Jason and Frank. Louisa was at the opposite end, glaring daggers at her and Leo. Leo was sat in the middle of the two, Piper and Hazel either side. Nico stood in the corner, waiting for a fight to break out. Will was there too, also waiting for said fight but for strictly medical reasons. Chiron was at the head of the table in his wheelchair, listening to the discussion. He hadn't spoken a word since Leo turned up on the doorstep of the Big House, stewing in his thoughts. Mr. D had been less than happy- _I thought I was rid of you-_ but Mr. D was never really happy anyway. "You're not going to do anything I'd do, are you?"

"No, I'm over that."

"Good. Go to your cabin and stay there until your thirty."

"You can't ground me, we've been over this!"

"Try me." Percy challenged. Leo started to reply. Louisa stood.

"I'll see you all when I'm thirty then."

"And what about you?" Annabeth asked Calypso coldly. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't-"

"Calypso can stay here. In the Big House." Chiron finally spoke.

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Chiron, my dear." Calypso smiled gratefully. "Piper, will you give Calypso a tour of Camp please?" Piper nodded, jumping to her feet eagerly.

"This way!" She beamed, directing her charge out. Jason drummed his fingers on the table and then decided to follow. Chiron redirected Frank, Hazel, Nico and Will back on clean up duty. Nico made a face at this, but obliged. This left Leo, Percy, Louisa and Annabeth around the recreational table. "Now," Chiron leant forward, "Louisa, I'll start with you. Are your powers under control?" Louisa shrugged.

"Mostly."

"Then I would really appreciate it if they stayed that way." She nodded. "Annabeth, you're not very subtle, are you?"

"I hold a grudge."

"Ahhh, you're _jealous_." Leo teased. "Percy, bro, you need to reassure your lady." It seemed to dawn on Percy then and, instead of heeding Leo's advice, he started laughing. Annabeth blinked at him, astounded for a split second. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Annabeth, is _that_ you're worried about? Seriously?" He snickered. "Well and truly over it." Percy waved his hand before his face, still smiling. "I picked you, didn't I?"

"Oh, barf." Louisa muttered. "Go be lovey dovey somewhere else." Percy looped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and they left. Leo shook his head. "What?" Louisa demanded of him. Leo simply shone a sweet smile her way. She smacked her hand on the table, ice splintering from her fingertips.

"Louisa!" Chiron scolded.

"No! I ain't happy with ya!" She glared at Leo.

"I said I was sorry."

"Oh, yeah, because that fixes _everythin'_! Good gods, Leo, get it through ya thick skull!"

"Louisa..." Their mentor warned.

"No, it's OK, Chiron. She's right. Lou, I'm really sorry. It was part of the plan, we _had_ to stop Potty-Sludge face, you know that. I never meant to upset anyone, I just wanted to make things right. I get why you're mad and that's upset your powers and maybe that's why you're still a bit cranky." Her brow creased. "But it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"Still ain't happy." She mumbled.

"That doesn't surprise me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bunker Nine! Oh, I've missed you!" Leo rushed in, threw his torso onto one of the nearest stations and smiled dreamily. Louisa rolled her eyes and went on the hunt for food. Calypso gaped at the chaos in this beloved Bunker of Leo's. This wasn't exactly what she imagined, but she could see why Leo was enarmoured with this place. He raced back and forth, greeting tools and inventions, ADHD firing up big time. Louisa returned to see this insanity and perched herself on a desk, having acquired a sandwich from somewhere. "Lou, look at this! I forgot about this! I remember now, I really wanted to make this! Where did I put the plans?"

"There." Louisa pointed. "By the supersonic kettle."

"Supersonic kettle?" Calypso repeated.

"I was trying to use the sound of the Bunker to create energy to boil water, but it kind of... it kind of froze instead, but that's fine."

"In other words, ya gave up." Louisa rummaged through the debris on the table, humming quietly to herself. Calypso walked briskly past her to inspect Leo's shenanigans. Leo noticed the tension between the two, wishing for the millionth time that morning they would get along. There was no middle ground, it was either complete blank or fiery looks promising agonizing death. Leo had tried to get them to at least be civil, but when Louisa flipped him over her shoulder, he figured he was still in the dog house.

"Leo?" Calypso touched his arm, drawing his attention. She spoke in a voice for him alone to hear. "Why is she your best friend? All she does is hurt you."

"Oh. No, she's just mad at me. She's much nicer when, you know, I haven't come back from the dead or anything." He smiled in her direction, but Louisa didn't even look up. Leo huffed. "It'll be alright." He said to himself. "She'll calm down. In a few years." He sighed, running a hand through his curls. Calypso bit her lip. Her first impression of Louisa wasn't the best, but Leo knew her better than she did. It was understandable, of course he was worried about not getting his best friend back. "Hey, I've just remembered. You wanted a loom, right?"

"Have you got one?"

"No, but I can get one. Lou, you coming? Lou?"

"What?"

"We're going to the Athena cabin quickly. Care to join us?"

"No."

"Back in a bit then."

"Take your time." She grumbled. Leo signalled to Calypso and led her out.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked tentatively. Leo nodded and forced a smile. "Leo-"

"She'll come around. It just might take longer than usual, that's all. No biggie. How did you get on with Piper, I forgot to ask?"

"Surprisingly well. She's very nosy though, isn't she?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite. It's in her blood."

* * *

Louisa's foul mood lasted the rest of the week, then she slowly began to thaw. She was polite to Leo, passed him tools and got him lunch on Friday. And yet, there was no effort made with Calypso. Louisa was, quite frankly, not interested in the Titan. Maybe it was because Calypso was frosty with Percy and made Annabeth unsettled, maybe it was because she felt like the Titan was invading on her friendship with Leo, maybe something else. Louisa was a complex creature. "Very many levels." Leo nodded seriously. "From what we can tell, her life was a mess up until she was nine. Then she was adopted by this mortal woman, Jessica, so her life was a little less of a mess, but still rather untidy. She and Percy were reunited when they were sixteen. I know, it's not long. But it doesn't feel like that to me, I've known Louisa longer. Percy's the add-on."

"I heard that." Percy flicked Leo in the head. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she said something about the lake, but she was mumbling. Might have been cake. Or rake. Probably lake. Unless it _is_ cake, then she'd better bring me some."

"Not going to happen."

"Yeah, I know."

"Cheer up, dude. I give it another week, ten days max. Then she won't hate you."

"She hates me?" Leo's features saddened, hands itching for something to distract him. Percy bit the inside of his cheek contemplatively.

"Uh... sort of best friend hate. If that makes sense." Percy shook his head, clapped Leo on the shoulder and took his leave. Leo wrinkled his nose and turned back to his work. Calypso frowned. Leo was acting strangely. Not usual Leo-strange, but something entirely different. At first, she had put it down to the strain on his friendship. Then niggling thoughts had started to creep in, sparking anxieties. Maybe she was just being paranoid, yet... Leo didn't look at her the way he looked at Louisa. He was kind and sweet to Calypso, got her the loom and wool, helped when she got lost around Camp, made sure she was alright, but it obvious where his thoughts lay- with her. And it didn't make any sense. The raft had appeared because he had grown to love her, love _Calypso,_ she had loved him in return. They had kissed, there had absolutely been some connection there and... and now there wasn't. What was it about Louisa that captured his interest? What made _her_ better than Calypso?

This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Leo had broken the spell, he had come back for _her_ , rescued _her_ from that prison, brought _her_ here, was putting _her_ on the path to a new life. What did that mean? Did he love her, didn't he? What? _What_?

Looking at her impish partner now, Calypso saw the sadness deep in his eyes, another knock to his already low self-esteem. This poor boy had been through so much crap ever since he was a little child and here was Louisa, giving him another huge dollop. He didn't need that! No, Louisa was no good for him. Calypso was. Calypso could heal his heart, give him something to truly smile about, not hide behind lame jokes and fake confidence. Louisa would only hurt him more.

She made a vow to herself then. Louisa would not have Leo. Leo would be Calypso's, he would love _Calypso_. There was no room for anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

"And that, my apprentice, is Tumblr."

"OK, but I'm still not sure what these fan kingdoms are."

"No, just... just fandoms. Here, go on Netflix, there's a ton on there." Calypso's brow furrowed. Leo started to explain again, loading the network on his tablet. "You can watch films and TV shows on here too. Ogygia would have been _so_ much better if you'd just had access to the Internet. Stop pulling faces, it's not magic, it's technology."

"Witchcraft." Calypso muttered, but she took the device all the same, jabbing at the screen. "What's a _films_?"

"One film, two films. And a film is, uh... a production with, um... with... various themes, so, like, action and romance and comedy, horror, sci-fi-" Leo rattled off all the other genres he could think of, realised none of it was getting through and decided to simply show her instead. "Watch Doctor Who. And you might want to sit down, you'll be watching it for quite a while." Calypso plonked herself down on his bunk, puzzling over this sorcery.

"There are people trapped in your board."

"Tablet." Leo corrected kindly. "And they're not trapped. They're actors, they play the roles of these characters, it's recorded on a series of cameras and- I've lost you again, haven't I?" She nodded. "Just watch it. I assure you, they're regular people, they're not trapped in anything, none of it's real-"

"Then why do you want me to watch it if it's not real?"

"It's a story. Sort of. Like a book."

"There are no words."

"A visual book. You know when you're reading and you get the scene going in your head. It's like that, but in this sort of style."

"What're ya doin'?"

"Lou!"

"Yeah, hi. Leo, ya know the rules." Leo blinked blankly at her. Louisa just jerked a thumb at the list of rules beside the door, put there for Leo's sake alone. Leo squinted at the sheet and then hummed guiltily.

"But she's Netflixing."

"Well, she can Netflix outside." Louisa started to leave. Leo scrambled after her. "What _now_?" She sighed, folding her arms over her chest. Leo hesitated. Louisa's shoulders hunched and her expression hardened. "Yes, I'm still mad at you; yes, I wanna smack ya inta next year; yes, I'd kill ya if it was worth the trouble; no, apology not accepted." She stromped off. Leo hurried after her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little miss dramatic." He said, catching up by the arm. "Yes, granted you're still mad at me; no, you've practically beaten me into the next century already; yes, I'm worth the trouble, part of the Valdez charm," he grinned cheekily, "and you didn't even let me try and apologise."

" _I'm sorry_." She said in a cruel, mocking tone. "'Bout as realistic 'n' believable as _trust me_." Same voice, wrinkled nose and cold eyes. A switch flipped in Leo's mind, a lightbulb flaring dust away.

"Ooohhh, you think you can't trust me anymore."

"Not _think_. I don't."

"Why?" Leo asked innocently. She scowled. "This is because I told Hazel and Frank and not you, isn't it?" The scowl deepened and Leo had his answer. "I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react. Hazel and Frank were the only two I could rely on not to kill me on the spot and not try and stop me."

"I could have helped."

"I know."

"Why didn't ya let me?"

"I would have if I thought my plan would have worked then." _Uh oh_ , a small voice in his mind piped up, _shouldn't have said that_.

"So, what, I wasn't good enough for ya stupid plan, was that it?"

"No!"

"I'd just get in the way 'n' mess things up again, right?"

"Wrong! Lou, please- when have you _ever_ messed things up?"

"WHEN I STOOD BY 'N' WATCHED MY BEST FRIEND DIE!" Leo started, she looked away quickly, but not before he had seen. "I spent _hours_ lookin' for you." She said quietly, voice trembling. "I kept lookin' when everyone else had given up, even Percy. He kept comin' back, tryin' ta talk me round, make me realise. I went through all that shit for days, well over a week... ya wanna know what I found?" He nodded. Her hand delved in her pocket and she produced a slightly rumpled, folded photograph, burned at the edges. She revealed it roughly, shoving it in his hand.

"Madre..." Leo breathed, fingertips brushing over his mother's face, her smiling up at him, her arms around her five year old son.

"I couldn't get into Bunker Nine. Ya cabin barricaded themselves in their workshop. That's all I had. All them days of lookin' 'n' all I had to show for it was some _picture_." She spat the word, scowling at the photograph. Leo made to touch her shoulder, but she stepped back. "When ya came back, I was so _angry_ with you, I didn't know what to do."

"So you went for the simpler option and tried to kill me again?"

"I'm not very good at... showin'..."

"Affection." Leo finished for her. "I know." He gave a small smile. "But there are things you do that show you care. You could have given up like everyone else, you could have got rid of this," he flapped the photo in her face, "because it hurt too much. But you didn't. You may be a stubborn, temperamental, stony-faced, cold-hearted cow sometimes- well, a lot of the time- but when push comes to shove, you care more than anyone else." He reached out again. This time, she didn't move away. His hand gripped her shoulder and his smile brightened. "You had every right to be angry. I'm a nobhead, you said it yourself." The corners of her lips twitched and she didn't seem so tense.

"Friends?" She asked quietly. Leo grinned, holding out his fist.

"Best friends." Louisa smiled, bumping her fist against his. "Wanna blow something up?"

"What about Snotty Island Princess?" Leo looked back at his cabin. Calypso was on the steps outside, absolutely transfixed and gawping at his tablet.

"I think I've got her in her first fandom. Come on, let's go blow something up. You know you want to." He teased in a sing-song voice. Louisa pursed her lips. "I have food." She brightened, grinned. Leo laughed. "Aah, there's my bestie."


	6. Chapter 6

Leo seemed much happier now he had sorted things out with Louisa. Louisa drew up a list of fandoms for Calypso, which was probably the first and last nice-ish thing she was going to do for the Titan, but it was almost her way of apologising for being snobbish to Leo's new friend. Calypso had watched four seasons of Doctor Who in a week and she was getting the hang of using the tablet and its charger. Admittedly, she had had a bit of quarrel with the sockets in Leo's workshop. Louisa had fixed that, turning the plug on. "It'll help." She said with the straightest face she could muster. Leo was sitting two benches away, tinkering, noticed the ordeal and snickered. That wasn't the first fight Calypso had started with electrical appliances. The toaster had been given a good rollicking when her bread went untoasted for an hour. She was fascinated with the washing machines and dryers of the Camp's laundrette, although she had managed to turn her favourite white dress a vivid shade of pink.

"But she's getting there." Leo smiled. "Taught her everything she knows."

"Ya made her put a light bulb in the mircowave."

"It turned pretty colours."

"'N' exploded."

"It wasn't a very good mircowave anyway." Leo mumbled. "My plate doesn't fit." Louisa shook her head, handing over a cross-head screwdriver. "Thanks for biting her head off."

"I don't bite."

"OK, thanks for not _ripping_ her head off."

"I haven't had a proper reason to yet."

"Why don't you trust her?"

"I dunno. Titans... ain't exactly my favourite people." She shrugged, passing a small spanner. "What're ya makin' anyway?"

"A solar powered charger for her tablet. She doesn't like sitting indoors."

"You should mass-produce them."

"Would you marry me if I was rich?"

"Yeah. I'd stick around for a month or two, bump ya off, take ya money 'n' head straight to the nearest hot dog stand." Leo sighed, smiling. "'N' I might get my own big ass mansion out in the sticks, have a swimmin' pool 'n' a cinema-"

"And an army of personal chefs from all over the world to make all kinds of food?" Leo suggested, pouting when she nodded. "I might just come back again to haunt you."

"If you're a ghost, ya not gonna be able ta eat food."

"I can haunt you when I'm alive."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Ya've kinda mastered that." Leo stuck his tongue out. She replied similarly. Louisa happened to glance Calypso's way, seeing the Titan duck behind the tablet quickly. Louisa frowned. "Oy." She called. "What're ya glarin' at me for?"

"I wasn't glaring at you." Calypso retorted haughtily. "I was trying to see what Leo was doing." Louisa hummed, keeping an eye on her from that point on. Leo seemed sheepish, not wanting them to sink back into hating each other in silence. _Well_ , he said to himself _, hating each other in silence is probably a million times better than them hating each other out loud._ He knew Louisa was powerful and figured Calypso would be considering her Titan heritage and, as highly entertaining as it would be, he was not insured against godly-super-nova cat fights.

He and Louisa nattered back and forth about what they would do with his money when he was a multi-billionairre until she glanced at her watch and frowned. "Ugh, I'm late. I said I'd meet Percy for some extra trainin' after lunch."

"How late are you?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Ah, no. Fifteen minutes or less isn't so bad, but twenty minutes is near enough half an hour."

"Even though twenty minutes is closer ta fifteen?" Leo shrugged. "Valdez logic." Louisa sighed. "Yeah, OK. I'll catch ya later. Bye, Callie." Calypso scowled and Louisa smirked. She had discovered rather quickly that Calypso did _not_ like 'Callie'.

"For the record, I'd marry you whether you were rich or not."

"Just as long as I've got enough to pay for your Netflix and food?" Leo grinned lopsidedly.

"Yes."

"So Valdez charm _does_ work. Sweet. What would you buy if you had all that money?"

"Netflix."

"The actual company?" Calypso raised a brow. "It's a whole big system, people run it, you can get Netflix pretty much anywhere there's an internet connection. If you buy the company, you could get them to put more shows and movies on and _not_ get rid of some that I finally managed to start watching."

"They're not going to take Doctor Who, are they?"

"No, Doctor Who's British. We _love_ British stuff."

"Um... British?"

"Oh gods, don't tell me I have to teach you all that too?" Calypso shrugged. Leo made a face. "You need to ask Annabeth about all this, she knows more about pretty much everything than I do."

"Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth?" Calypso frowned slightly. Leo hissed, trying to make himself as small as possible. Annabeth was as accepting of Calypso as Louisa was.

"Or maybe, you know, another Athena kid. They're all smart. I'm sure they can help you." He smiled awkwardly. Calypso shook her head and returned to her show. Leo mentally sighed, having dodged a bullet. Narrowly dodged a bullet, but dodged all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Louisa had been called to the Big House. Chiron wasn't happy when she arrived. Mr. D was lounging in the arm chair, feeding his enchanted leopard's head and sipping a Diet Coke. On the table before her mentor was a stack of paper with various scribbles and handwritings all over. Louisa glanced at this and then back at the centaur.

"I've been behaving all week, honest." Mr. D scoffed. Louisa glared at him. He may be a god, but he was her cousin- ew- and there was no way she was going to stand his attitude. She started to word a harsh remark when Chiron cleared his throat.

"You're not in trouble, Louisa. I need your help."

"Oh. Oh OK."

"Firstly, apologise to Mr. D for what you almost called him."

"No." Chiron sighed. The god behind him sat up straighter and frowned. "Ain't gonna happen, cuz." Mr. D wrinkled his bulbous nose and sank back, muttering about the demigod delinquents he had been cursed with as relatives. "What's up?" Louisa asked Chiron.

"There have been a series of... mishaps all over Camp. I've already talked to the entirety of the Hermes cabin and they've all sworn on the River Styx, minimal loopholes, that they are not to blame. Admittedly, at first, I thought you would have something to do with it, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised you wouldn't be so... sporadic. Have a seat." Louisa did. Chiron pushed the papers towards her. Some of it was in Ancient Greek, so she had no trouble reading those. The rest was gobbledegook, but she got the gist of their contents. "Someone or something has been causing havoc when Camp goes to sleep. Items have gone missing, some of which have returned broken and beyond repair. Others have not resurfaced at all. The weapons shed was broken into and our armour supplies have been hurled into the lake. Percy and Tyson have been retrieving what they can."

"D'ya want me ta help them?"

"No. No, I need you for something much more important. Several campers have reported someone sneaking around their cabins at night, as have the harpies. Try as they might, they haven't caught this intruder. The harpies are furious, very few have escaped them and even less have evaded them so many times and so expertly."

"What's this person doin' in these other cabins?"

"Well, I'm not sure as of yet, but those have reported seeing them have fallen ill and are suffering rather uncomfortably in the infirmary. That's why you haven't seen Clarisse all week. As much as I enjoy the silence when you two aren't fighting, I am not happy that any of my campers have been afflicted so."

"What's makin' 'em ill?"

"Well, each case differs. Some seem to be having violent allergic reactions, others experiencing cold and flu-like symptoms. There have been a few cases of chicken pox and something akin to a nasty poisoning." Louisa looked at him questioningly. "I've detected traces of magic on some of them and in others, a mysterious substance I am yet to determine."

"They're gonna be alright though, right?"

"Our medics are doing their best."

"Ya said magic... 'n' somethin' ya ain't figured out what the heck it is. Is that, like, god magic or demigod magic? Curses or somethin'?"

"I assure you," Mr. D pitched in coldly, "that no god has bothered to trouble so many mortals in a very long time."

"What's that then, an hour?" Louisa shot back. Chiorn suppressed a smile. Mr. D fumed silently. "What'd ya want me to do then, Chiron?"

"I've instructed the harpies to leave you alone come nightfall. You are the only demigod granted permission to be out and about after hours. I need you to find this intruder, find out what they're doing to... their victims, I should say. Each time a demigod turns up feeling under the weather, their situation is worse than the one before them. It seems only a matter of time before one of them becomes gravelly ill."

"Do I get to bop 'em on the head?" Chiron sighed.

"If necessary." Louisa grinned. "But remember, Apollo's children and I have enough patients, thank you. And if you do see what they're doing to my pupils, do tell me right away?"

"Eh, I might wait around 'til they get Percy."

"Louisa..."

"Jokin'. Sorta. Chiron, relax. I'm gonna find this dunderhead 'n' smack him for ya. Or her. Let's not be sexist." Chiron smiled. Louisa rose and checked her watch. "Does this idiot turn up at a certain time, is it one cabin per night, what?"

"Sometimes one cabin, sometimes two. I get about three to four new victims each morning and almost double that in complaints."

"Can I go ta the infirmary 'n' ask around or are they all contagious?"

"No contagion."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Good. 'Cos if I get sick, it's on your hooves, Chiron. Yeah. That's right. Puttin' the pressure on you now, how'd ya like that?" She stuck her tongue out cheekily. Chiron shook his head and dismissed her. Mr. D drained the last of his Diet Coke.

"Are you sure she's our best bet against whoever is tormenting poor little demigods?" He asked sarcastically.

"Louisa has remarkable tracking and stealth skills. She will find this person and stop them."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"Your optimism sickens me."

"Everything sickens you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Someone's sneaking into cabins and poisoning campers?" Leo grimaced. "I might move to Camp Jupiter."

"Ya ain't leavin' me here with these idiots."

"I thought I was the idiot of all idiots?"

"Different breed."

"Right..." Leo quirked a brow at her. Louisa yawned and rubbed at her eyes, slumping forward and planting her head on the workbench with a _thump_. "How many nights have you got to do this for?"

"I figured I'd scout him or her out first 'n' then get him or her. Chiron wants ta know what they're usin' ta make their 'victims' sick." She huffed, half-asleep. Leo let her doze, distracted by a humming. He looked round, spotting Calypso at work on her loom. He had cleared a section of his Bunker for her; she had half a dozen tapestries hanging in the dining hall already. Leo had asked for some to brighten Bunker Nine up and she had happily obliged. Festus had been given one portraying him and he was very, _very_ proud of it. _I've got one and you don't, I've got one and you don't_ , he kept clicking and squeaking cheekily. "Yeah, and I've got your Tabasco sauce." Leo had shot back.

"What are you doing this time?" He asked. Calypso took a moment to realise he was talking to her, so far off in her mind, hastily glancing up and smiling apologetically.

"Ogygia. As much as I was trapped there, it was my home. I don't want to forget it."

"Well, hey. We've still got that crystal bit. I'm sure Festus won't mind taking you back to visit. And I guess you're free to come and go now, I suppose, so don't worry about being stuck there ever again." She smiled thankfully at him, returning to her work and her humming. Leo went into his office, reappearing with a blanket to cover Louisa. Calypso continued to hum, eyes fixed on him as he set about tinkering once more, albiet quietly as to not disturb his friend. There it was again. The friendly offer to her, the caring and tentative gesture to _Louisa_. Ugh, precious _Louisa_. Calypso had been here for nearly a month now, she still couldn't figure out _why_ or _how_ Louisa was supposedly so _amazing_. She was a foul-mouthed, bad-tempered hooligan with a habit of break-bones-first-ask-questions-later. The only humane thing Calypso had ever seen her do was reunite Leo with that photograph of his mother. They talked for a bit and then had run off. Maybe Leo figured Calypso would have been alright watching Doctor Who, maybe he was just overwhelmed that he had patched things up with Louisa that he hadn't thought.

Whatever the case, Louisa was a distraction. A very stubborn, very rude, very blunt distraction who refused point blank to take Calypso seriously. Being a Big Three child had gone to her head, clearly, she believed her powers were insurmountable to any and all attacks, that she could fight anyone and everyone in any form of combat. She was blind-sighted by her powerful inheritance, she had _no idea_ what Calypso was truly capable of.

 _You think you've got your best friend back, mm, Louisa?_ Calypso smirked to herself. _Think again, daughter of Poseidon. Leo is_ mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Louisa had determined a pattern in this mystery person's attacks. They did three nights of a single cabin attack and then the fourth night was two cabins at two different ends of the camp. On the first night, a goddess's cabin was invaded, say the Aphrodite cabin. The second night, it was Hypnos'. On the third, they went for the Hecate cabin, guaranteed. On the fourth, Hermes' cabin and a random goddess's. This night, it was Athena's. Louisa had not picked out any specific features about this idiot, except that they were of average height and slim, most likely male or a very boyishly built girl. Definitely not an Ares' camper, too tiny.

Louisa had gone over the complaints and reports, trying to see if there was one cabin that had not been attacked or attacked the least. The Big Three cabins were left alone, either because they were low in occupants or represented the three most powerful gods. Or Tyson's snoring had scared them off. After that, it was the Aphrodite cabin followed by the Hephaestus cabin. Aphrodite's lot were very creative and smelt strongly of designer perfume. Louisa and Percy often wore old timey gas masks just to say hello to Piper. As for the blacksmiths, they had rigged the cabin from the ground up. On the two nights they were victimised, none of the traps had been set off, which Louisa assumed one of their own was at fault. "But that don't make any sense." She whispered to herself. "Why attack ya own cabin? Ugh, why attack _any_ cabin? Ooh, hello." She nocked an arrow, pulling the string back. Her target was lurking outside Athena's cabin, checking their surroundings. They reached the door, taking a moment to jimmy the lock. Louisa fired, a magnesium flare and a thunderous boom blasting the intruder off their feet. Lights flickered on in the surrounding cabin, Annabeth and her siblings appearing almost instantly.

"Whoa, hey!"

"Leo?"

"What the hell, Leo?" Louisa barged through. Leo squinted at her.

"I was trying to help!" He said a little too loudly.

"You picked the lock!" Annabeth scolded.

"I was testing your defenses!"

"You couldn't have done that during the day?" Malcolm frowned. Leo returned the look, trying to figure out what the son of Athena had said. Malcolm sighed.

"Leo, if ya wanted ta help, ya could have just said!" Louisa flicked him in the head. "The hell is wrong with you, Valdez?" Leo rubbed at his ears and squinted some more. Louisa probably shouldn't have used the thunder-lightning arrow on him, but she _had_ thought he was the intruder. "I'm gonna keep lookin', but I doubt anythin's gonna happen now." She told Annabeth, who nodded. "Leo!" She called. Leo looked at her. "We'll talk about this tomorrow! Ya need to get some rest 'n' some nectar otherwise ya hearin' ain't gonna work so well!"

"OK!" Louisa spotted some of his siblings and had them escort him back to his cabin. It took a while to settle the other campers, quite a few half-hearted apologies and a couple of broken fingers (Annabeth's doing, honest!) until Louisa could carry on searching. Annabeth stayed with her for an hour or so, relenting when the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Obviously."

"Why would Leo check our defences so late? And just _ours_?"

"Yeah, I've been wonderin' that too. Ya don't think somethin's got inta his head, do ya?"

"I don't know. Leo's always been a bit strange, maybe he was just doing the rounds and you caught him off guard."

"It'd have been nice ta know he was out too though." Annabeth hummed in agreement. "Thanks for stayin' out, this gig gets kinda borin' very quickly."

"You don't like stake-outs either, huh?"

"No. Why're ya smilin' like that?"

"I just notice similarities between you and Percy, just little things, each day. Twins are so interesting."

"Mm, so's sleepin'." Louisa caught a yawn in the crook her elbow. "Well, mornin'. I'm seriously considerin' stayin' nocturnal."

"When you see Leo later, smack him for me."

"Ditto to Percy." They high-fived and Annabeth took her leave. Louisa yawned again and groaned, bleary-eyed. "Stupid idiots sneakin' round, stupid Valdez... ugh, 'm so tired... dammit, Chiron. Me likes me sleep." Louisa lifted her head and frowned. "What? What's she doin'? OY!" She called, stumbling from her perch and running towards Calypso. "Bit early, ain't it?"

"Well, your arrow woke me up and now I'm awake." Louisa narrowed her eyes at her and then at the Big House. There was no clear line of vision from the Big House to where she had fired her arrow from or to the Athena cabin. Calypso seemed to notice her apprehension and sighed. "I was listening to one of the campers tell Chiron."

"No-one's been ta the Big House yet."

"Um, I'm staying there. So I kind of know what happens there."

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either."

"Good. I don't want ya ta like me."

"Oh, of course. We must do what you want, obviously." Louisa frowned at her. "Do you want to know what I want, Louisa? I want Leo. And you, you can't do anything to get in my way."

"The hell ya on about, woman?"

"Leo's destined for me. Not some two-faced cow who will stab him in the back the second he's turned away."

"Ya better not be sayin' what I think ya are..." Louisa growled.

"Or what? What will you do?" Calypso smirked challengingly. "Going to call one of your 'storms' and obliterate me, is that it?"

"Trust me, I've got somethin' _far_ worse planned for you. But for now-" Louisa punched her in the gut. Calypso dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Louisa's upper lip curled in disgust and she kicked the Titan over. "If you'll excuse me, I need ta go 'n' sterilise my entire body for about three weeks. I got bitch cooties on me."


	10. Chapter 10

**To Guest- More! More! More! Here you go! ^_^**

* * *

"Leo, you're actin' weird."

"Weirder than usual?"

"Yes, actually. 'N' I didn't think that was possible either." Louisa eyed him warily, casting a searching look. "I see ya've got rid of ya little leech."

"Leech?"

"Snotty Island Princess."

"Lou! Stop being mean!" Leo frowned. Louisa did too, a tingle crawling down her spine and rippling warmth across her skin. Leo's face was uncharacteristically stern, body turned away from her, almost dismissive. He had stopped at nothing to get back in her good books for almost three weeks and now, all of a sudden, he wasn't happy with it? "Why can't you two just get along? Calypso's really nice- she's funny and helpful, she doesn't forget anything. You know how absent-minded I can be sometimes. I get distracted, but that didn't stop me from still trying to be your friend, did it?" Louisa hummed. She wasn't really listening, alarms blaring in her mind. Before she could say anything, Snotty Island Princess arrived, linking arms with Leo.

"Hello." She smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

"After you." Leo gestured for her to lead the way. Louisa caught him by the shoulder.

"I need to talk ta ya."

"Can't it wait? We've got lunch plans." Leo sighed. Louisa's jaw clenched stubbornly. "Fine. Make it quick."

"Without the attachment." She gave Calypso a pointed look.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say to both of us." Calypso tipped her chin up. Louisa furled her fists. She was getting a splitting headache. "You don't look well, Louisa. Maybe you should go and lie down for a bit, get some rest. Plenty of fluids. Go on, go. We'll come by later and see how you're doing."

"No, I-" But they started walking off. Louisa made to go after them, but the pain in her head was stabbing down into her eyes. This wasn't a warning anymore, this was something else, something intentional. White splodges flashed across her vision as she turned and started walking, legs heavy, tripping on knolls and over her own feet. The fourth time this happened, she stayed put, on all fours. She couldn't see. Everything was a cloudy white, fog creeping into her mind.

"Oh thank gods, you've stopped moving. Hey, what's wrong?" A hand alighted on her shoulder. Instinctively, she shrugged them away. "Rude." Piper said. "Whoa, what's up with your eyes?"

"I can't see..."

"What happened?" Piper asked as she helped Louisa to her feet, placing her arm about her shoulders. "How long has it been like this?"

"A few minutes. Piper, Leo... Leo's not right. He... I don't know, but there's somethin' goin' on..."

"Like what?" A fresh burst of white hot pain splintered behind her eyes and she could only manage to shake her head. "Let's get you checked over first. I'm sure Leo's fine. His probably still adjusting to living again. I think. You know, I never really figured out how he hid that plan from us. He's a slimy one, isn't he? Step." She warned. Louisa carefully lifted her foot, feeling the first step to the porch of the Big House beneath her trainer. "Chiron!" Piper called. "Chiron, Lou's gone blind!"

"Blind?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened. I just found her walking in circles and falling over."

"I was walkin' in circles?"

"Lack of sight throws you off." Chiron's calloused hand tipped Louisa's head back, gentle on her cheek. "This looks like a spell to me. Have you been fighting with the Hecate cabin, Louisa?"

"No."

"Annoyed any gods recently?"

"I don't think so." Chiron hummed dubiously. "I've actually been really good for three days now. Have a little faith."

"I'm sorry, Louisa. I'm just trying to determine who and what caused this. Come sit down. Piper, will you be as kind to fetch her brother for me?" Piper must have nodded as Louisa heard no response, just footsteps and a door banging shut.

"Chiron?"

"Yes?"

"I think Leo's in trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"I was talkin' to him earlier, before this," She waved vaguely at her face, "'n' he seemed really off."

"How so?"

"I... I got the feelin' he didn't want to talk to me at all."

"Even though he's been trying to mend your friendship, yes. I can see why that would trouble you. Did you two, perhaps, argue?" Louisa shook her head. Chiron tapped his forefinger between her eyes, murmuring in Ancient Greek. When nothing happened, he tutted disapprovingly. His presence vanished, floorboards creaking as he wheeled away. Louisa stayed sat on the sofa, squeezing her hands between her knees. "Ah, Percy."

"What did she do this time?"

"Nothing, for a change. I know, it surprised me too."

"I'm blind, not deaf."

"Piper wasn't kidding." Percy's voice came from before her this time. "Blimey, Lou, you don't half get yourself in some situations."

"Tell me about it." His sister grumbled. The green of her eyes had completely drained away, replaced with a bland, pale grey. "What are you doin'?"

"Well, I was hoping your brother could heal you. Try giving her some of your power, Percy. You two restore under oceanic powers, correct me if I'm wrong." Percy pressed his fingertips to Louisa's forehead. A rush swirled through her mind and her vision returned full force, making her head spin.

"Hey, they're green!" Percy grinned at her. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Made a certain gesture.

"That's just rude."

"It's your own fault. What happened?"

"I don't know. But it started after I talked ta Leo 'n' Calypso 'n'- ooh, that _witch_."

"What?"

"I knew somethin' wasn't right about her!"

"You're not making sense." But Louisa had already sprinted out the door, leaving Percy and Chiron to share bewildered looks. There was no time to explain, she had a lunch date to crash.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know what it is!" Piper insisted. "Lou's _jeeaaloouuss_."

"Careful, Pipes. Your inner Aphrodite is showing."

"Don't call me 'Pipes'." She warned fiercely, kaledoscopic eyes flashing dangerously. Nico smirked. "Percy, don't give me that look. Leoisa is _so_ going to happen."

"Leoisa?"

"Ugh, do you know nothing?" Annabeth grumbled. "It's a combination of their names. A ship name. I thought you'd know this seeing as that happens a lot in fandoms and, hey, I'm in literally all of them. And not ship as in boat, get your head out of the sea." Percy bit his lip, his utterly bewildered expression splaying a wicked grin across Nico's face. "A ship, Seaweed Brain, is a pairing that people, well, ship. You know, want it go somewhere, encourage romantic behaviour between those two people, etc. etc."

"Like Percabeth!" Piper beamed.

"See, I know that one." Percy cottoned on. "That's us." He grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's us."

"One of my personal favourites." Piper nodded. "But Leoisa comes a close second."

"But they're not even shipping."

"No, _we_ ship them. They're just not together yet."

"I think I'm going to stick with regular on-the-water ships."

"You do that." Annabeth looked back at Piper. "Are you sure she's jealous? You know how stubborn she is, she won't admit it. Maybe she's just trying to get her friend back."

"Oh come on. It's so obvious. Calypso turns up out the blue and we have Caleo- _not_ one of my personal favourites. Do you know how many arguments we've had over this in my cabin?" Annabeth raised a brow. Piper cleared her throat and refocused. "Lou insists Calypso's doing something to Leo, making him act funny. Maybe Leo was just mad that Lou was interrupting them. We all know he crushed big time on Lou from, like, the very first second. He could just be annoyed that she's only paying him attention now he's not bothering with her."

"Yeah, I don't think that's it." Nico said, peering out the window.

"So, what? You've got a better idea?"

"I think we need a very big fire extinguisher."

"What?" Annabeth hurried to the window. "What in the name of Athena's owls is going on? Percy, damage control. Piper, find the others, we need to figure out what's causing this."

"That's easy. Look." Nico pointed. Annabeth didn't see what he was directing her attention to at first. The whole Camp was ablaze, cabins and fields, the forest, the grass. Reds, oranges and yellows were burning white-hot, smoke so thick overhead, it almost resembled one of Louisa's storms. "See? Next to where the kitchens were." Annabeth swore furiously. Percy and Piper had already left. "It literally sprung up when you two were talking about ships."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was just the one building then, I thought it was the Stolls or something."

"Nico!"

"I have very little faith in the majority of the campers."

"Get off your ass and do something, my gods! Idiot." Nico decided it wasn't worth his time arguing. "Go and find Lou. She can help Percy." He bowed his head and shadow-traveled away. Annabeth ran to find Chiron; he was running a fire line to the ocean and back, passing whatever containers he could find. Twenty foot tall waves washed over the eastern side of Camp, quenching the flames.

"Annabeth!" Chiron smiled, relieved, face coated in soot.

"No-one's hurt?"

"Not yet, but whatever flames we put out, more just rise. Look." Percy's work had been disregarded, steam rising from the new onslaught of flames. The heat was unbearable, it was like being back in Tartarus. Her stomach coiled, nausea boiling her system. "Annabeth?" Chiron asked worriedly. "Go and find Percy." He encouraged kindly, pointing her in the right direction. Annabeth's legs were like wet cement, but she managed to stagger off in search of her boyfriend. He had water to distract him and if he was alright, if he wasn't relapsing, then Annabeth would be alright too.

Percy must have spotted her from atop Blackjack as a wide river of water swirled under her and rose quickly, depositing her in his arms. His Pegasus whinnied worriedly. Percy recognised the look on her face and hugged her tightly.

"I know." He said quietly, sweat beading on his forehead. "I'm here, we're-" He cut off. Together, they looked down. Someone else was controlling his waves, sweeping up campers and carrying them to the next hill over. Annabeth checked the skies.

"Percy." She pointed. Another Pegasus joined them, the two winged creatures neighing in greeting.

"I literally leave for _two minutes_ 'n' World War Three happens? Can't you lot do _anythin'_?"

"Nice to see you too." Percy retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, you OK?" Louisa peered questioningly at Annabeth. The blonde managed a minute nod. Louisa seemed dubious, but let the matter drop for the time being. "What the hell caused all this?"

"Down there. Nico saw it, by the kitchens."

"Wait, they are... ah, crap, this is ridiculous!" Louisa fumed. She threw her arms out and the make-shift ocean below rocketed apart like the Red Sea, engulfing fires and structures. They had a five second window before the infernos started up again. Annabeth's quick eyes located the arsonist, ordering the twins over. Louisa wasted no time, dropping from Storm's back, straight into the flames. Percy and Annabeth hesitated. It wasn't their fault, they'd have joined Louisa in a heartbeat. Tartarus had not left their minds, their bodies remembered every agony they experienced. They couldn't do it.

Louisa suspected the couple would be struggling and let them be, forging ahead. She reached the stone steps of the kitchens and hastily backpedalled. The heat was a hundredfold here, searing her eyes, more smoke than air. She tore of her sleeve and wrapped it around the lower half of her face, the other just above her eyes, deflecting the white-hot air somewhat.

A lone figure stood on the steps, back to her. Standing amongst the flames, toying with the curls and licks of fire as though it was a meadow of the most beautiful flowers. "Hey!" She called. The arsonist turned almost leisurely, curiosity wrought on their features. Louisa cursed. "No-one ever listens to me."


	12. Chapter 12

The lunch date she had gone to ruin wasn't a lunch date at all. Louisa doubted she could even call it a 'date'. She had got as far as catching up with Calypso when Nico arrived. Just the look on Calypso's face told Louisa everything she needed to know.

The Titan had completely lost it. She had come off her island, into the real world, and lost her marbles entirely. And poor Leo had been snared in her wrath; he was the one who rescued her from Ogygia, he was her only stable connection to a better time. She was not going to let him go. Arriving back at Camp, Louisa had seen this immediately. Only one demigod wielded fire and only one Titan was crazy enough to unleash that hell on an unsuspecting camp. Leo was her pawn, not her love.

"Leo!" Louisa reprimanded. Her friend looked the same by all accounts, elfish and curly-haired and scrawny to a tee. The only difference, maliciousness spanned across his face, burrowed into his smile, the way he held himself. "Leo, you dunderhead! This ain't you, it's that freakin' Calypso!"

"Calypso's got nothing to do with this." He said calmly. Louisa scoffed in disbelief, his brow creased. "You told me to do this."

"Excuse me?"

"You said the Camp was a monsters' nest, you told me it needed to be destroyed from the ground up! That's what I'm doing!"

"Does that sound like somethin' I'd say?"

"Yes."

"Burn the Camp."

"It's a monsters' nest."

"No, it's a camp. For demigods." Smoke was creeping through her rudimentary mask, slithering into her lungs and making her chest hurt. "Leo, be serious here."

"I am! You told me it all needed to go and then we'll be safe! You said once this was all gone, we could go, just me and you, start our lives together away from all of this!"

"Um... no I didn't."

"Yes you did! Stop lying!" He flung out his arm, flames writhing and snapping, bundling into a torrent and flinging at her. Louisa dived to one side, rolling and coming up in a crouch. "Why don't you ever make things easy?" He raged. Louisa was gently surprised to see tears flooding down his cheeks. "You promised! You said you loved me! Now you're backing out!"

"Leo, it's Calypso! She's messin' with ya head!"

"LIAR!" More fire, more ducking and diving. The last one nearly got her, singed hair falling against her back. Louisa drew a knife and sliced off the ruined part, hissing as it scalded her hands. She threw her blade, skimming past his ear. Leo flinched and she darted forward, smacking him in the gut. Winded, he doubled over. Fire flickered and sizzled, dying down.

"Ooh, science." She took a step towards him when an invisible force slammed into her, tossing her aside like a rag doll.

"Get away from him!" Calypso fumed, stepping out of the swirling flames. "Leo, my sweet Leo," she cooed, "I'm here now, I can help you." Leo turned his head towards her, shoulders tensing. Calypso waggled her fingers and he straightened. "Calypso is messing with your head." She said. "And there she is. Get her."

"Yes, Lou."


	13. Chapter 13

"Whoa, hey! Time out! _Please_ tell me ya seriously ain't pretendin' ta be me?!"

"I'm not pretending, _Calypso_. I _am_ Louisa."

"Bitch please. There's only one." Leo faltered. Louisa grinned.

"Leo, don't just stand there, get her!" Calypso fumed.

"Yeah, Leo, get her!" Louisa pointed at her rival. Leo looked back and forth, confusion erupting into pain when the Titan clenched her fist. "Leo, ya asshat. Just turn around 'n' lamp her one, good gods!"

"Don't listen to that witch, my sweetheart." Calypso ran a hand through his hair. "She only wants to come between us. Burn her too and we'll go away from here, we won't ever come back, it'll be just the two of us for the rest of our lives. Isn't that what you wanted?" Leo nodded. "Then go, my love, and finish her!"

There was a thump behind Louisa and she glanced over her shoulder interestedly. Percy picked himself up, wincing.

"Hey." He grinned lopsidedly. "Did I miss anything?"

"I'm Calypso 'n' Calypso's me." Percy gave her a questioning look. "I told ya he was in trouble, but ya never listen."

"I'm sorry. I'll bear that in mind from now on."

"That's what ya said last time."

"Things were different last time. Hey, Leo. Remember me?" Percy waved. Leo frowned at him, trying to determine what the heck was going on. He looked back at Calypso, seeing Louisa, searching for answers. Why was Percy teaming up with Calypso? Louisa wasn't going to make him hurt her own brother, was she? "Leo!" Percy called in a sing-song voice. "Yes, hello. I get that you're confused, so why not ask for something only Lou would know?"

"He doesn't need to do that!" Calypso intervened quickly. "Leo, honey, let's get this over with." Percy snorted.

"Would Lou _really_ call you 'honey'?"

"No..." Leo said slowly.

"Or 'sweetheart'?" Louisa added. "Or 'love'?"

"No."

"Then get ya ass over here, dumbass. I'm the real Lou!" Leo looked to and fro, pulling the pieces together in his foggy mind and subsequently dropping them. Calypso coloured furiously.

"Leo, you're taking too long. Move." She barged him to one side, raising her hand, aimed at Louisa. "If you want something down, you've got to do it yourself. I see that now." She snapped the fingers on her other hand; whatever power she held over Leo melted from him in streams of golden-white energy. He crumpled to the floor. Didn't move. An unspoken message passed between the twins, Percy rushing to Leo's aid, Louisa standing her ground. Calypso paid no attention to her ex-love interest, summoning her power to the palm of her outstretched hand. It rippled along her fingers, cocooned around her wrist, churning and broiling. "I shouldn't have asked someone else to destroy you, Louisa. I could do it, but it'd much more entertaining if _you_ did it _yourself_."

"No!" Percy cried, drawing Riptide. He brought his sword up ready, moving a second too late. Calypso had loosed her spell. Fires went out one by one until all that remained was bitter, charred, smoking dirt. And Louisa. Kneeling, bowed forward slightly, hands over her face, blasted ten feet from where her brother had left her. Percy felt sick and light-headed, legs trembling. "Lou?" She started laughing. Got to her feet, still laughing. Calypso tilted her head to one side curiously, inspecting this new creation. She moved forward a single pace and the laughing stopped.

"You dumb bitch." Louisa snarled, sword springing into her hand. There was a blinding flash of sea green and Calypso was blasted into the air, screaming. Louisa stared up, intently waiting for the return. Sheathed her sword and folded her arms. Percy sank to his knees, dizziness overwhelming him. Blackjack landed to his left, Annabeth dismounting and rushing to his side.

Calypso landed with a sickening crunch. Louisa marched forward to inspect the damage, kicking the Titan onto her back. "Well, would ya look at that?" Golden ichor was spilling from injuries all over. Louisa brushed her first two fingers through it, inspecting it closely. Tinged with red. "Now this is _very_ interestin'." She wiped her hand clean on Calypso's dress and smirked. "Ya turnin' mortal, Cally."


	14. Chapter 14

To go from one extreme to another was pretty common in a demigod's life. One second, they would be piled under school work, the next, piled under monsters. Not that there was much difference, both were as taxing as the other. But then there were _extremes_ of extremes. To go from what felt and looked like the surface of the sun to what could only be described as Atlantean carnage in the space of three minutes had _completely_ overstepped any and all boundaries imaginable. Hurricanes the size and width of skyscrapers plundered the blackened ground; the waves on the beach returning with all the force of a thousand stampedes; the smoke above interlinking with storm clouds so rich and imposing, the sky itself seemed to be history.

Louisa stood in the centre of it all, arms raised, wide grin, enjoying every bit of her destruction. _This_ is what she had been born to do. There was no tip-toeing around her temper anymore, no keeping everything in check. She was born to represent the mercilessness of the vast seas, born to rip the earth to shreds, tear up the sky and make everything in her image, razing land, sea and sky with no bounds. Oh, it was _glorious_!

Although, it _was_ missing something...

She turned, seeing her pale-faced brother kneeling, his girlfriend and Pegasus to his left, Leo lying still on his right. Green met green, vicious content to horror. It started to rain. Louisa waved her hand and the others were pushed away by an unseen will. "Don't just sit there, bro. We've got work to do." She held her hand out. Percy didn't take it.

"This isn't what we do, Lou."

"This isn't what _you_ do." She argued, offered hand furling into a fist. "You got the best of _everythin_ ', ya too good natured for ya own good. But don't you see? That ain't gonna get you anywhere. Not anymore." Louisa spread her hand, motioning to all she had done and was doing. "Come on, Percy. We don't need this shit, look at what we can do!"

"At what _you_ can do." He shook his head.

"Oh yes, very clever. But ya don't know what it's like, I _never_ had anyone ta help me, I was given the worst parts of our powers. _I_ had ta control them, I've controlled them _every day_ for _seventeen years_. Not anymore. Ya wanna know _why_ I'm the way I am? Look around, bro. Ya call me crazy all the fuckin' time, here's why!" She drew her sword. "But if you won't join me... I don't need you."


	15. Chapter 15

**To Guest- Are you alright now? O.o**

* * *

Annabeth crawled to Leo's side once she regained her bearings, keeping an ear out on what was being said. She rolled Leo onto his back, rummaging in his tool belt. She pulled out breath mints, a Mars bar and then, finally, what she was looking for. Murmuring an apology, she jammed the Taser into his side. Leo awoke with a start, flipping and rolling away. "Ow!" He protested. "What the heck was that for?"

"Long story short, Calypso went bananas, made you go bananas, made you think she was Lou, gave up with you, made Lou go bananas-"

"Are you hungry? Do you want a banana?"

"Leo, don't interrupt!" He held his hands up innocently. "Lou's powers are out, every single one of them at full force." Leo finally noticed the chaos brewing around them; rain began to fall. "I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're annoying. We need to shock Lou back into her senses." Leo gestured to the Taser. Annabeth shook her head. "Not a literal shock- this would only annoy her more."

"Where's Calypso?"

"Uh..." Annabeth pointed. Leo saw a very broken, bruised and battered form a few metres away.

"Is she-?"

"No. She's still got some immortal blood, but she's badly injured. We'll deal with her in a minute, we need to stop Lou." Leo looked over at the twins. Louisa looked angry, gesturing at the sky. Percy shook his head. Louisa said a few more things, drew her sword. Percy didn't move. "Lou, no!" Annabeth and Leo scrambled to their feet, Leo raced forward. How he didn't get his head chopped off, he had no idea, but he was standing in front of her, faces a mere inch apart. Remembering Annabeth's words, Leo took hold of Louisa's head and kissed her. A jolt went through her and silence reigned. The world around them brightened. The rain stopped.

Leo pulled back, letting go.

"Huh?" Louisa said. Her sword sploshed in the mud as it slipped from her fingers, she fell to her knees beside it. Leo felt Annabeth's gaze on him and looked round.

"You're insane."

"I panicked." He admitted with a squeak. Annabeth smiled and shook her head, arms around her boyfriend's neck. Percy's hand was on her shoulder, his eyes on Leo, trying to assess him. Leo burned red, patting his hair as it started to smoke. Percy leant his head against Annabeth's, starting up a whispered conversation. Leo distracted himself by checking on Louisa. "Hey." He said softly, kneeling besides her. "Are you OK now?"

"My head hurts... what the hell happened this time?"

"Well, I don't know everything, but Calypso-"

"That bitch."

"Apparently she made everyone go bananas."

"See last remark." She grumbled, pushing herself into a sitting position. "What 'bout you, you alright?"

"I think so. What happened?" Louisa explained what she knew, complaining once more that no-one listened to her, described the blazing rampage Leo had caused while bewitched by _that bitch_ , "I told ya she was bad news, but ya-"

"Didn't listen, I know. I'm sorry. I don't understand why she behaved like that though. Yeah, she kind of hated me at first, but she's actually really nice. Or, was. I'm so confused." Louisa nodded in agreement. "You, uh, don't remember anything after, uh, after she hit you with whatever magicky-voodoo stuff, no?"

"No. Why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What'd ya do?"

"Oh, nothing. Forget I even said anything." She made to argue when Percy crashed into her.

"Hey!"

"I'm glad you're not a rampaging demon sister!"

"What the- what the hell ya on about? Percy! Dammit..." Louisa sighed, resorting to muttering curses and insults as her brother refused to let go. Percy fixed a stink eye on Leo, flicking two fingers from his eyes to him. Leo smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. Annabeth flicked Percy in the head. "So, now what? Camp's even more of a mess, Calypso- heh," Louisa snickered as she spotted Calypso lying not so far from, "aah, poor Snotty Island Princess."

"You did that."

"I did? What the frick, why can't I remember that? Ooh, that's so unfair!"

"I worry about you sometimes." Percy admitted.

"I'd worry 'bout ya arms stayin' in their sockets if I were you." Louisa advised coldly. Percy let go, slugging her playfully in the arm. Louisa returned the gesture similarly, but maybe not as playfully. "So, what do we do now? I say we burn her."

"No, we've had enough burning for one day." Annabeth said firmly. "I'll deal with Calypso. You three can start cleaning up. _Again_. Leo, why are you pulling weird faces?"

"She's got short hair. Lou's got _short_ hair. That's freaking adorable." Annabeth started laughing, Percy did a double-take and Louisa frowned. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Louisa nodded slowly, hands on hips. Leo bit the inside of his cheek, but he couldn't help it. Her hair had lost all signs of a ponytail, it was a scruffy, tangled mess about two inches above her shoulders, curling against her cheekbones and jawline and the more he looked, the more he loved it. "Uh, I think I hear Chiron calling me..." And he was gone, rather sharpish.

* * *

 **This is my last pre-written chapter, and I have a few ideas, but I need to bridge the gap between this and that, so if you've got ANY suggestions ANYONE, send them! ^_^ I'll see what I can do! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies again for not updating this in a while, but I feel like doing a chapter where Leo's just amazed by Lou's short hair :P**

* * *

It looked so much better now that she had brushed it. And she had tied it up, not in the usual ponytail as her fringe didn't go that far back anymore, but in pigtails. That kept the hair from her eyes and Leo was absolutely smitten, more so than ever before. So far, he had managed to keep all adorable comments to himself, but Piper kept elbowing him every five seconds, grinning knowingly. Leo elbowed her back after a couple of minutes, resolving in an elbowing war.

Louisa had gone through Calypso's stuff and delivered all her herbs, books and scrolls to Chiron. Within the hour, the ill demigods residing in the infirmary were padding about, a little grey, a little wobbly, but recovering. Calypso had been bounded in splints and bandages from head to toe. Will fed her ambrosia, the only one willing to do so. Being the Apollo cabin counselor, he had an image to uphold, he couldn't leave a patient no matter how annoying she was.

"Jason, Jason!" Piper called, grabbing her boyfriend's arm as he passed, spinning him round to face them. "Not a crush anymore! Leo's in _lurve_!"

"Leoisa?"

"Yes!" Piper squealed excitedly, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"I think you've breathed in too much of that perfume, Beauty Queen."

"Shut your face, Repair Boy."

"What's Leoisa anyway?"

"It's your ship name."

"Oh."

"See? He gets it!" Piper frowned at Jason, hands on hips. Jason just smiled, hands up in surrender. "Ugh, boys." Piper huffed her hair from her eyes.

"Damn right." Leo agreed, resting his arm on her shoulder. They nodded as one to Jason as if to say _mmph._ Jason cast his eyes to the heavens and left to run errands for the medics. Percy and Louisa were in charge of the clean up, roping in every spare demigod they could. Leo and Piper were quickly dragged into it. "I thought we were in charge of bringing everyone food and drink?"

"You are." Percy said.

"But ya can help with this too. Piper, I need you ta charmspeak the Hypnos kids inta stayin' awake for more than five seconds. Look at 'em." Louisa pointed. Clovis and his siblings had fallen asleep, collapsed against a pile of garbage. Piper snickered and skipped over. "She's a strange one." Louisa shook her head. "Leo, get Festus 'n' start burning the bonfires- ya cabin's in charge of that, they'll tell ya what to burn."

"OK, but quick question." Louisa nodded. "What are you and Percy doing besides _supervising_?"

"We're drying the ground." Percy replied. "Annabeth reckons we can separate the water from the mud as Cabin Six needs dry ground to start working on repairs and rebuilds. And the Demeter cabin need water and soil anyway, they're starting to replant the strawberry fields. Stay away." He warned, fixing a fierce look on Leo.

"I'll be burning stuff that end of the camp, don't worry."

"Lou, if I finish up here, do you want to get started by the cabins?"

"Yeah, OK." Leo walked with Louisa for a bit, marveling at she channeled streams into the ground, creating direct routes to water deposits around the camp- either the lake or where the Demeter kids needed it. Everything else became firm, still damp enough for the horticulture cabin to encourage grass to grow. Leo kept glancing sidelong at Louisa, itching to flick a pigtail just for the hell of it. They made her look younger and more playful, less serious despite the determined glow in her eyes. He started pulling scraps from his toolbelt to tinker in the hopes that would sway him from that urge. It did a little, but not enough. He found himself toying with her shortened hair before he even realised. "What are you doin'?"

"Oh gods!" He startled, leaping a few feet away. Louisa raised a brow. "I'm sorry, really, but your hair- it's so short and fluffy, I love it! And it's in pigtails!" He grinned despite himself. "Much better than a ponytail." Louisa's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What? It's not my fault, you never have your hair down or in any other style because it's _effort_ and now it's in _short pigtails,_ I think I'm entitled to fangirl over your hair."

"My gods, ya've been around Piper too much."

"That's besides the point, your hair is amazing, I love y- it." He stopped short, freezing, eyes wide. "Your hair. Love your hair. That is all. Bunker Nine is that way, excuse me." And he ran off. Louisa frowned after him, bemused.

"Idiot."


	17. Chapter 17

"Let me do it."

"No!"

" _Why_?"

"Because your version of waking someone up consists of running them through!"

"So?"

"Ugh." Annabeth face-palmed. "I might start calling you Seaweed Brain- The Sequel." Louisa frowned. Percy grinned at her over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"It fits, _Omega Twin_." His sister glowered, pulling irritably on her pigtails. Percy snickered. Will shushed them. Nico looked a bit put out by that, thoroughly enjoying Annabeth's banter with her future sister-in-law. Leo was humming in the corner, minding his own business and tinkering. "How can we be sure she won't go all _bananas_ again?" Percy asked the medic.

"Honestly? We can't. But there is only so much time I can keep her in a coma."

"Let me do it."

"Lou!" Annabeth hissed scoldingly. Louisa stuck her tongue out, arming herself with her sword all the same. Percy toyed with his pen anxiously, keeping a close eye on his sister. Will murmured a few things and Calypso stirred, frowning blearily at the ceiling. "Calypso?" He called tentatively. Her amber eyes fixed on him. "Hello. How do you feel?"

"Who are you?"

"Will Solace, counsellor for the Apollo cabin."

"A doctor?"

"Of sorts."

"Am I in the Big House?"

"Yes."

"What's _she_ doing here?" Calypso growled, sitting up and glaring at Louisa. Louisa smirked and waggled her fingers.

"I'm here to kill you." Annabeth cleared her throat and Louisa sighed. "Technically, I'm here to stop ya goin' all fruity on us again-"

"Will you please drop the bananas thing?"

"No." All but Calypso chorused. Annabeth made a face at them all. "Anyway," Louisa continued, "Callie, ya've some explainin' ta do. Percy insisted I give ya a fair trial before slingin' ya off the roof."

"I never agreed to that."

"No trial? Sweet."

"That's not-" Percy was cut off by the door creaking open and Chiron ducking his way in. The top of the centaur's head brushed the ceiling and he inspected Calypso gravelly. When he spoke, it was with the passive-aggressive tone his demigod pupils had come to fearfully respect and respectfully fear; "Calypso. You were brought here a free woman, invited as a guest, treated with the utmost respect by most-" Here, he shot Louisa a pointed look- "and you still had the gall to endanger every single inhabitant of my camp, in trickery, sorcery and mental possession of two powerful demigods. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was provoked."

"My bad."

"Lou, will you _please_ _shut up_?"

"Sweet Poseidon- bro, sort ya girlfriend out." Chiron stared at them until they quietened. Leo pocketed his gizmo and stood.

"Leo?"

"I'm confused." He told her. "Yeah, OK, admittedly you hated me at first and I _did_ break one of your fancy beach tables, so that was kind of expected. Then you stopped being so moody and we got on pretty well. I don't understand what happened. Where did nice Ogygia-Calypso go and why does Free-Calypso want to mess with not just my head, but my best friend's too?"

"Preach it."

"Lou, I swear to gods..."

"Fight me, Blondie."

"If you two are going to fight, please take it to the arena." Chiron prompted. "Calypso, Leo asks an excellent question? What changed?"

"Leo did."

"What?" Leo did a double-take.

"Because of her." Calypso turned an accusing finger on Louisa.

"Ugh, it always comes back to me."

"Usually there's a reason."

"What'd I do ta piss you off?" Louisa raised a brow at Annabeth. Percy tapped his sister's shoulder and motioned for her to be quiet, placing himself between the two. Hugged Annabeth, rested his chin on her head. Louisa leant forward to peer around him, suddenly aware that Annabeth looked dead on her feet- she would have slept standing up if she could have. "We're havin' words later." She told her, then looked at Calypso. "'N' why because of me? What'd I do this time?"

"You didn't."

"Riiight?" Louisa looked at Leo and they both shrugged, although Leo wouldn't quite look her in the eye. "Valdez, what the fu- uh, heck is she on about this time?" Chiron only allowed so many swear words. Judging by his expression, he wasn't in the mood for many at all.

Leo didn't respond. "Leo. Leo. _Leo_. Repair Boy. Valdez. Mop-head. Oy, ding-dong, walnut, brainbox, dumb-dumb, stupid-head... Just answer me, ya _bastard_." Louisa's hands went to her pigtails again and Leo grimaced. "What? I don't get it, _what_? Will, his brain's workin' right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nico answered first.

"Is your name Will?"

"Well, your name isn't 'shut up', but could you _possibly_ guess what I'm going to say to you?"

"Fight me."

"Stop picking fights with everyone!" Percy pinched his sister's arm.

"It's not _everyone_! Currently Annabeth 'n' Nico, that's a _big_ difference."

"Get out."

"Fight me." Percy groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Louisa grinned wickedly. "Wait, what were we talkin' about?"

"Leo's brain is working fine." Will said. "As fine as Leo's brain can, that is."

"You shouldn't hang out with Nico." Leo told him bluntly. "You can be very hurtful."

"And you can be very sensitive." Nico retorted, sharing a high five with the medic. Leo wrinkled his nose at them both, throwing his hands up and stalking out. Louisa gawped after him, wagging a finger in his direction. "What?" Nico half-laughed. Louisa's head whipped round to glare at her cousin.

" _He gave up._ "

"And?"

"D'ya know how hard I've tried ta get him to _give up_?"

"Ah, you don't have the Di Angelo effect." Louisa cursed colourfully in all three languages, stomping her feet and racing after Leo. Nico snickered. "And Leoisa is in motion. Oh, stop glaring. You're about as tough as a wet paper bag."

"You'll regret that remark, son of Hades."

"Uh-huh."


	18. Chapter 18

"Beth."

"Oh, holy owls!" Annabeth startled, books cascading from her arms and thudding around her feet. Louisa raised a brow at her, one side of her mouth tipping up in amusement. Annabeth glowered, stooping to gather her dropped possessions. "What do you want?" She demanded, seeing Louisa's muddied trainers sidle round the table. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I can see ya stressed. You've been havin' nightmares, ain't ya?"

"No, I- well, yeah, but..." Annabeth hesitated. Louisa started piling books on the table, picking up a pencil and twirling it between her thumb and forefinger. She stayed quiet, watching the blonde expectantly. Annabeth sighed. Put the rest of the books down, leaning against the surface. "OK, but don't tell Percy, he'll freak." Louisa nodded. "First one was that night, uh... the night of the day that you and Leo went all bananas and- stop pulling that face, you look like Percy."

"Ah, hell no." Louisa shook her head and grimaced. "Continue, I'm listenin'."

"You and Percy died."

"What?"

"You died. Both of you. Dead."

"How?"

"It's different each night." Louisa folded her arms. Annabeth sighed again, passing a hand through her hair. "It's always you first. You get hit, there's... there's always someone dealing the final blow, I can't see who, I can't even make out shape or size, it keeps changing. Not each dream, each moment, like it's fluid. The first night, stabbed you in the heart." Tears welled in Annabeth's eyes and she turned away. "I'd never seen Percy sound or look so heartbroken and then so angry. He tried to avenge you, got... got hit with... blue light and... Riptide was... was just lying there, there was no Percy, you were bleeding out, already dead anyway, I was just standing there, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything and-"

"Beth-"

"Second night, you died trying to save Percy. Outside Jessica's, similar attacker." Annabeth's shoulders hunched as she crossed her arms, chewing at her lip. "Sending all kinds of monsters and demons after you, some from... some we hadn't seen since... the worst kind of monsters, Lou, they just kept getting back up; you were running out of arrows-"

"But I can't run out of arrows. It's magic, it refills itself."

"That's what happened. Percy lost Riptide and you ran to help him. No arrows. Used your bow. Hellhound bit right through it and... and you. Got Percy with its claws, big claws, coming out of his back, there was just blood everywhere-" Annabeth's voice caught and her hands went up to her face. "I don't want to sleep. I try not to, I try to work all hours of the night so I don't have to see it all over again, but it always gets me. And I can't do _anything_." She swiped furiously at the pile of books, knocking them all over again. Louisa barely flinched. Instead, she did something Annabeth had never expected from her, but something she sorely needed right then. A hug. She had the sea air about her as well, warm like Percy, but smaller and sisterly, no protectiveness, just consolation. Louisa didn't do hugs, not really, not often- only when she thought they were needed. "I'm sorry, I-"

"'S OK. I'd rather know. Damn, ya taller than me. Why's everyone taller than me?" Annabeth sniffled. "Blondie, listen. Ya've either got some dipstick messin' with ya or it's that flippin' Calypso. Either way, we're gonna find the prat responsible 'n' kick 'em into the next century. That sound good to ya?"

"A bit. But what if you and Percy _really_ did get hurt?"

"It ain't gonna be in ya dream though, is it? Ya gonna be able ta move 'n' that- you'll know what to do, you're the brains of the operation. Ya'll get us out. Trust me."

"Whenever you say 'trust me', I worry."

"Why?"

"Because it usually means you're going to do something dangerous."

"Not _always_." Louisa said, pulling back to pout at her. "Have a little faith, Blondie."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Is it annoyin'?"

"Very."

"Good. _Blondie_."

"Fine. Seaweed Brain _The Sequel_."

"I am the Alpha Twin!"

"You're younger and shorter-"

"That's besides the point! I'll kick his ass 'n' yours too, if ya don't shut up! 'N' I was _nice_ to you, holy crap." Louisa pulled on her hair again and Annabeth smiled. She wasn't used to Louisa with short hair in pigtails, nobody was, but she found it amusing that it was the first thing she went to when frustrated. "What's with that look? What're ya thinkin'? Blondie, I'll drown you."

"No, don't drown Blondie." Percy protested, walking in. "Sorry, sis, but I've known Annabeth longer."

"I'm family."

"You're short, that's what you are."

" _I know I'm short, but that don't mean I won't kill you all_!" A knock at the door and Leo popped his head round.

"Hear hear."

* * *

 **Just a little something while I sort my plan out. There was more for this chapter, but I forgot I was going to do it until I read over the last chapter, sorry!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I really hate warm weather- there's a wasp outside my window and I shit you not, it's the size of my little finger. Just...** _ **bugs**_ **, I** _ **hate**_ **bugs. Creepy little bastards sneaking around D:**

* * *

Louisa never did find out why Calypso blamed her for Leo 'changing', but she lost interest by the following afternoon. The cabin counsellors, the Seven and Louisa crowded round the ping pong table, Calypso sat at the head so everyone's attention was on her. This was a trial- not like a Camp Jupiter trial, that camp was so uptight about everything, so stiff and formal. Louisa was happy enough sitting next to her best friend, eating tacos and judging the former Titan. Chiron was in his wheelchair, seated at the opposite end of the table to Calypso, gravelly serious. Calypso, hands tied in enchanted rope of the Hecate cabin, fumed silently, powers disabled. Her glare flickered from Leo to Louisa and back again, once or twice sliding over to Percy.

"I say we hang, draw 'n' quarter her."

"Shut up, Lou." Percy sighed, giving his sister a minute nod a second later, an amused twinkle in his eyes. Louisa pushed a plate of nachos towards Nico and ordered him to eat. Will tutted and complained that it wasn't healthy, but fell silent when the son of Hades started picking at the chips.

"Why does everyone have to be here?" Calypso asked abruptly. "Are you incapable of making decisions for yourself?" She shot that remark at Annabeth, who glowered. The blonde had deep shadows under her eyes and looked straight up ready to kill.

"This is that fair trial thing I was tryin' ta avoid." Louisa said, drawing a knife from her sleeve and standing to lean across and bury it in the surface directly in front of Annabeth. "Seriously though," she continued, dropping back into her seat, "throw her in a volcano or somethin', let's get this over with."

"You don't have to be so violent." Piper pointed out.

"You don't have ta be so borin'."

"Lou." Percy shook his head. Louisa wrinkled her nose disapprovingly but stayed quiet. Leo was tinkering beside her. Clovis had already fallen asleep next to him, snoring softly. "What do we do?" Percy asked his fellow counsellors.

"I think Lou has a point." Clarisse pitched in. "Yeah, I know. I'm surprised I'm agreeing with you as well, but ever since princess here showed up, we've had nothing but trouble."

"I think my respect for you just came outta the negative numbers." Louisa nodded, marveling at her rival. Clarisse regarded her for a moment, said nothing.

"I say we should make her work." Katie said with a frown. "My cabin has worked over time growing grass and plants and helping the nymphs and restoring the fields- we're behind on strawberry productions, even with the help of satyrs and the Dionysus cabin. From what I've heard, she's an expert when it comes to horticulture, we could use an extra set of hands." Calypso's expression tightened.

"I will do no such thing."

"It's your mess, lady," Lou Ellen protested, "you should help clean it up."

"No."

"Well, in that case, I don't see any point in keeping you around." Travis remarked. Rumbles of agreement broke out around the table; Clovis continued to snore. "Annabeth, you haven't said anything. What's your take on this?" Percy had to prod his girlfriend and Travis had to repeat his question. Concerned looks flooded Annabeth's way, but she ignored them, looking to Louisa. A silent conversation passed quickly between them and Louisa nodded. Annabeth plucked the knife from the table, testing the blade between her fingertips.

"If she's not going to work, she needs to go. She's a liability and the more we pander to her, the worse she's going to get."

"But that means throwing her out in the mortal world." Leo mumbled. Louisa frowned at him and he set his latest project in his lap. "Look, I understand, after everything she's done- yeah, it _is_ a bad idea to keep her around, but it would be like throwing Hazel out there- she'd be dead in five minutes."

"Good." Louisa and Clarisse said, quickly sinking back into gawping at each other. Not once in all the years that had known each other had they agreed and now it was _twice in one day_. Nico scribbled on a pad of paper, making a note of this historic event.

Calypso coloured angrily.

"You can't banish me to the mortal world."

"How about we banish you to Ogygia?" Annabeth fired back.

"Leo broke the curse; I can come and go as I please." Calypso smirked haughtily. Annabeth raised a brow at Lou Ellen.

"Magic beyond us." Hecate's daughter said with a shrug. "You want her tethered to that island again, you're going to need a god to do it."

"I will not go back." Calypso defied heatedly. "And none of you can make me." She started struggling against the bonds, warning sparks of magic shooting up her arms. She winced and stilled, furious. Louisa was talking quietly to Leo, her friend's face unusually stoic. Clovis gave a sudden loud snore, waking himself up with a start.

"Oh, we've started?" He was asleep again in a second.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked under his breath. Annabeth was studying his sister's knife, slowly revolving the blade in her fingertips, eyes storming. Did this have something to do with whatever she and Louisa had been talking about yesterday? The glimmer from the knife reflected over her face and she closed her eyes, swaying slightly. Percy put a hand on her elbow and she looked at him, not really seeing him. "Are you alright?" Annabeth nodded vaguely, rolling her head and tilting it forward slightly to stare blankly at Calypso.

The Titan smiled.

"Knew it." Louisa muttered.

"Wh-?" Leo started. Chiron raised his hand and everyone froze. Louisa glared, irritably flexing her fingers. Annabeth held the knife properly now, looking ready to go on a stabbing spree.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The centaur's voice was solemn, the gaze of a thousand years boring down on the guilty. When Calypso said nothing, a nerve worked in Chiron's temple and he sat up a little straighter, clasping his hands on the ping pong table before him. "Calypso, my demigods are right. You have proven yourself a great risk to this camp and its inhabitants and I will not stand for it. However, I agree with Leo- to send you out into the mortal world with little or no knowledge of it would be heartless-"

"Why should we care?" Louisa grumbled.

"-and to send you to Ogygia futile." Chiron continued as though there had been no interruption. "You are not willing to work to redeem yourself, so you must go. I had hopes for you, Calypso, but I see now that I had been wrong, almost foolishly so." All around, faces turned sullen- nobody wanted to disappoint Chiron. Even Calypso picked up on this vibe, swallowing nervously. "First thing tomorrow morning, you shall be taken across the camp's borders and thereby sealed out. I'm afraid you have missed your chance of redemption; Camp Half Blood will no longer be your home."


	20. Chapter 20

**YOU ALL THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING, THIS IS _ME_ , WHEN HAVE I EVER BEEN NICE?**

* * *

The Ares cabin made sure Calypso got to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse and one of her _huge_ brothers- Leon?- had her by the arms and the others were keeping her at spear-point. The other counselors and Louisa followed in behind. Louisa was roasting marshmallows on a fire in Leo's hand, refusing to share with her brother and sticking one to Leo's cheek. She was in a good mood- _people were finally listening to her_.

Calypso stopped ten feet from Peleus. She regarded Thalia's tree, the Golden Fleece and the creature guarding it; turned to examine the valley below. Once she crossed the camp's boundaries, she would not be allowed back in. Looking down at her bound hounds, she examined the enchanted rope keeping them together and sighed. The Ares siblings pushed her forward. She was forced to catch her balance quickly, less than a foot from the mortal world. Her braid swung over her shoulder, the very end passing through the borders and tumbling back, the tips of her hair singed and smoking gently.

"How inhumane." She commented, turning to show them the damage. "Should I attempt to return, I shall be roasted where I stand?"

"Something like that." Lou Ellen shrugged. "For some reason, we don't really like you."

"And yet, you do not impose such a fate on the monsters you battle."

"Monsters don't have souls. You do. It's a different brand of magic and I'm not explaining it to you. Go away."

"You think yourself an expert in the magical arts, girl?" Calypso sneered. Louisa froze, eyes narrowing. Weapons were drawn all around. "Oh, shush." Calypso told them, wrenching her hands apart. The rope keeping her bound shattered into a thousand golden sparkles and she used these, throwing out her hands until all they could see was an all-consuming golden light. Accompanying this trickery was an invisible force scattering the demigods, like a herd of giant cattle had stampeded through them.

The world righted itself a minute later. Calypso remained at the top of the hill, free and laughing, her power melting into a _chiton_ fit for the queen of Olympus herself, silk so purely gold, it looked like ensnared sunlight. Her hair fixed itself into flawless curls cascading down her back, rich jewelry adorning her arms and a twisted smile, both demonically beautiful and malevolent. "You dabble in the pool of true power, child. Did you honestly think your petty magic could hold one such as I?"

"Ya know, this is just fuckin' typical." Louisa grumbled. "Just when I think somethin's finally goin' right, it all turns to shit." She looked round- those who had been behind the Ares' kids were awake- extremely dazed, but awake. She, Annabeth and Leo seemed the most functional; Percy had taken most of the damage guarding his girlfriend. His swimming in and out of consciousness and Annabeth desperately trying to restore him tipped Louisa's temper to boiling point, a force like lava roiling through her veins.

Calypso had moved away from the borders, one or two of Peleus's heads feebly making an attempt to nab her skirts before passing out himself. She was making a beeline for Leo, stopping when he ignited his hands, arming himself.

"Now, now, Leo. There is no need for that. I shall spare you. We need not worry about these fools, they are meaningless."

"They're my friends."

"And yet, they hold you back." Leo started to protest, but Calypso talked over him. "Come with me, Leo, and you shall live a life your madre would be proud of."

"Don't you _dare_ bring my mother into this!" Leo pitched a fireball. It would have smacked her straight in the face if not for her newfound power. Calypso sighed, disappointed. With a wave of her hand, Leo's fire died. He tried bringing it back, desperation turning into horror when nothing happened. Bringing a hand up towards her face, Calypso summoned one of the fallen spears. It rested against her palm and she closed her fingers around the shaft, contemplating the wicked point.

"It's a shame, really, Leo." She said, bringing it back. "I will miss you."

The next two seconds completely flipped Leo's mind. The sun glinted off the Celestial Bronze of the weapon as it hurtled towards him, Calypso's cool expression as events unrolled before her, the burst of malicious glee as a blur materialised before him, a strangled _oof_ , a flash of sea green; sea green grounded him, made him blink himself back into focus, made him realise why the deranged Titaness had looked so pleased.

She faced him, stunned, they both looked down, a small 'oh' escaping her parted lips on a ragged breath, the top five inches of the spear protruding from her chest, dripping gore and crimson splatters between them, vivid scarlet soaking her orange T-shirt, front and back, the light of sea green dimming slightly as realisation dawned on her.

Louisa looked back up. Leo was staring at her, open-mouthed and breathing like each breath was his last.

"No." He said, thick tears welling. He blinked them away only for them to fall heavily, made his arms reach up. Louisa swayed, managed a small smile, a mischievous gleam flitting through her eyes.

 _See how you like it_.


	21. Chapter 21

Leo's world seemed to collapse around him, compacting against his rib cage and trapping the air in his lungs. He caught her, before she fell, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. All sound fell away as his vision tunneled to her. Tanned features turning paler as the ground around her stained redder, crimson leaking onto him, there was so much of it, too much, sea green a striking contrast, slowly disappearing beneath exhaustion. Leo tried to keep her awake, not sure if he was actually saying words or just gargling, _Lou,_ he imagined himself saying, _Lou, come on, don't do this_ , _please don't do this._

A hand touched her head and Leo started, letting his eyes travel distractedly over the knuckles, past the wrist and up the arm, finding her brother attached. He too seemed too white, too pale, trembling with the effort of keeping himself up. A distant voice deep in the recesses of his mind reminded Leo of their connection; Percy must have been jolted back to reality as Calypso finally got her revenge.

 _What are you doing_? Leo wanted to ask. Percy didn't hear him, maybe chose not to, lips moving, eyes fixed on his sister. He looked ten years older, desperation racking his frame, feeble sparks of their joined power flitting from his fingertips and dying as they made contact with her.

Leo had seen many things, most of which he had never thought he would see. Such as now. The great Percy Jackson, the saviour of Olympus, son of Poseidon, one of the most powerful demigods alive... was crying. Leo went numb all over and Percy took his sister into his arms, holding her as best he could, his head against hers, saying how sorry he was, saying how he failed her.

Leo fell back from kneeling, dropping his heavy head to see her life soaked into the dirt, sticking his T-shirt to him, his jeans were caked with it, his hands dripped it. His arms felt empty, the numbness was seeping into his bones, fogging his mind. A ringing started in his ears, someone shook him, Piper's face in his, concern running deep in her kaleidoscopic eyes. A flash of blonde curls over her shoulder, Annabeth at Percy's side, spewing her own apologies, knife in hand.

Will Solace arrived. His siblings were there too. And Nico. And Clovis. Clovis staggered to the twins, resting a pudgy hand on the son of Poseidon's head. Percy tried to shake him off, told him to go away, yelled at him, tried fighting. Sleep took him anyway. Annabeth and Grover pulled him back, lying him against the hilltop. Louisa disappeared under a flurry of medics. Nyssa appeared. Piper left Leo with her, sprinting to the top of the hill and yelling. Her charmspeak broke through the ringing, _wake up, wake up_! The Ares cabin stirred, _wake up, wake up_!

"Leo." Nyssa was saying something.

"Lou..."

"I know."

"Lou..."

"Leo, look at me." Her hand alighted on his arm. Leo threw her off, scrambling to his feet. "Leo, no! Piper!"

"Leo, _stop_!" But he didn't.

Calypso had been out cold, he didn't know how, but Piper's attempts at rousing the Ares cabin had woken her too and she was on her feet, racing back into Camp. Leo had never won any footraces, wasn't much for running anyway, but he caught up with her. He was hot on her heels, mind suddenly exploding into overtime, navigating him over every bump and dip in the hillside, dodging her bursts of golden light, giving him the perfect timing. He tackled her round the middle. Caused them both to tumble down the last of the slope, landing in a bruised and bloodied heap at the bottom. She struggled against him, dress smoldering as flames danced across his skin. Words fell uselessly from her lips, he heard nothing. The tangy scent of blood was making his stomach flip, making his fire hotter. He pinned her to the ground, holding her hands behind her back, aware that he was crying, aware that he was yelling at her, people were yelling at him, she started screaming as his hand became a vicious brand around her wrists, the stench of burning flesh sending a disgusted shiver through him. Someone was screaming at him to stop, maybe Piper, maybe what was left of his conscience, but he didn't.

He didn't listen, he didn't stop, he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was the one thing driving him right now- Calypso had killed Louisa.

She had taken his best friend, _taken_ her and _laughed_ about it, had been _proud_ that she had destroyed the one thing keeping him sane, pools of her blood ran rivers down the hill, congealed on his clothes and hands in the heat, and she didn't care, she didn't regret it, didn't do _anything_ other than beg for her life, _let me go, Leo, please_. She didn't even _apologise._

He gritted his teeth as the familiar presence of charmspeak tried to invade his mind. His next words came out in a growl;

"I should have left you on that island."


	22. Chapter 22

**To Kool- thank you! ^_^**

 **Short chapter, sorry!**

* * *

Percy had felt it rather than saw it, like a dozen white hot pokers through his chest, electricty frying through his system, stomach churning, flashes of light chopping across his vision. He staggered, gasping. He knew instantly Louisa was hurt, but... not hurt, something worse, something... something...

He blinked and looked towards his sister, seeing Leo in front of her, arms up, dazed and horrified, wanting to catch her, not wanting to touch her. Calypso's wicked cackle sliced through the white noise thundering in his ears and he turned his head, feeling the world see-saw. Thalia's tree rocked atop the hill, Peleus roared, Percy's heart thundered against his rib cage and anger flooded everything away like one, enormous systematic flush. His hand shot out of its own accord. Calypso screamed. Annabeth did too, her hands appearing on his arm, trying to pull it down. Calypso fell to the floor, twitching and shaking, an endless scream being ripped from her mouth.

"Percy!" Annabeth sobbed. "Percy, stop it!" His legs wobbled and his attention refocused on Louisa. She had collapsed, Leo's arms around her, a huddle on the ground. Red. Lots of red, there was red everywhere, red pooling on Leo, red pooling on Louisa, red rivulets seeping into the ground, red, red, red, too much red...

Annabeth hauled him away, he found the strength to surge forward, he was at Louisa's side, slipping in the red, red staining his jeans, his T-shirt, as he touched her head, knelt and then took hold of her, trembling, arms gentle around her, eyes burning. He tried to summon what power he could, feeling a giant icy fist crush his heart to its palm as dying green sparks flitted from his skin to hers. A small part of him was aware of Leo watching him, Leo crying as he watched him, but he couldn't look up, could only see his sister's face, eyes closed, relaxed, mouth open slightly, just... gone.

Percy found himself apologising. He didn't realise, didn't know, he was saying sorry, he was accepting this, he didn't want to accept it, but he was, he was sorry, he had failed her, sorry, sorry, he failed her, he... he... _Lou, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..._


	23. Chapter 23

When Leo caught up with the others, Louisa was in the infirmary. Will and his siblings had done what they could, but one look at Nico di Angelo's face told them all they needed to know. Nobody said anything. Some, like Percy, were struggling with their anger, guilt and grief to string coherent words together. Others, like Leo, were stunned. Yes, he had seen the spear go through, had caught her, had seen the blood, was wearing the blood, had seen Percy cry, felt his own tears, chased Calypso down, his best friend's murder on his mind... he had done all that, but confirmation from the son of Hades sent it all away again.

It wasn't right.

Louisa couldn't be _gone_ , it didn't make any sense! How could one insignificant spear stop her when monsters, gods and the odd Titan couldn't? How could it be going so right and then so wrong, how could seconds feel like hours, how could the world keep spinning when Leo's was shattering beneath his feet, how could it be like _this_?

No.

It couldn't be like this.

Leo looked to Nico.

"I want to talk to her." He said. Percy looked up at this. Leo would have run from the look on his face- Percy wasn't the angry twin, he had never been the angry twin, he let Louisa deal with their anger, it was her _thing_. Angry Louisa had made Leo want to run for the hills. Angry Percy made Leo want to run and never stop running. Leo would have run and never looked back, but his legs barely wanted to support him standing still. How could running even be an option?

Nico was watching him sadly.

"She may not be ready to talk."

"I want to talk to her." Leo insisted. Nico's jaw clenched, but he understood.

"Leo, it's too early. I don't know if I'll be able to summon her."

"Could you try?" Leo's voice cracked. Nico's expression softened, just a fraction, but soften it did. He looked to Percy, to Will, then to Louisa. His gaze lingered there, passing over the seemingly endless layers of gauze and wrap, not a drop of blood to be seen, not a drop of blood able to soak through. Her blood was on the hill, on Percy, on Leo. Not where it should be. "Please, Nico."

"OK. But if she doesn't answer, if she isn't there... I don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing, so..." He faltered. Leo and Percy were nodding. They knew. "Give me half an hour to set things up." Annabeth left with him, but splintered off in search of Chiron. She had to know what had become of Calypso. Nico didn't say anything to her, heading to the dining pavillion. The camp was subdued, heavy clouds hung low overhead, thunder rumbling in their bowels. Poseidon knew.

* * *

Leo watched the others file out. Will stayed last, offered what condolences he could. Leo thought he looked tired. Him and his siblings, more tired and rundown than he had ever seen them. It couldn't be easy for them, so much responsibility, so much loss. There was so much they could have done, but it all came down to _if'_ s.

Will closed the door quietly behind him. Leo turned back. Percy had taken a seat on the bed, toying with his sister's pigtail.

"She hates it when it's this length. Too short to tie back properly, too long to not be in her eyes." Percy's voice was hoarse and void. Leo couldn't get his to work. He didn't know what to say. "I told her to tie it up on her head, at the top. She said it would look like a tree. Said I should take a running jump."

"Doting sister."

"She has a funny way of showing it." Percy's free hand passed over his face and he half-sighed, half-sobbed into his palm. "I've got to tell the others." Sally. Tyson. Lou's mortal friends. _Jessica_...

"Percy." Leo croaked. He cleared his throat, swallowed nervously. "Percy, haven't... no, don't... don't tell them." Leo saw Percy's shoulders tense. "At least, not yet." Percy turned his head, watching Leo from the corner of his eye.

"What are you getting at?"

"What if we could bring her back?"

"Leo, that's suicide. If we didn't kill ourselves for it, she would."

"But it's Lou." Leo's voice wavered. Percy's head dipped. "She would do the same." Percy stood then, shooting to his feet. Leo startled and stumbled back instinctively, shoulder batting against the wall. "I just... I don't... I don't want to let go, I... I can't. Not again." Leo hugged himself, bowing his head as his eyes watered. He could feel the weight of his friend's stare, getting heavier with each heartbeat, each second, until it was suffocating him.

Eventually, Percy spoke. Tone firm, unyielding, not to be contradicted.

"Go and get cleaned up." And he sat back down. Pretended Leo wasn't there. Leo's heart sunk. _So that's how it's going to be_ , he thought, _Lou was gone. And I might as well be too._


	24. Chapter 24

**To I love it- Thank you! More is on the way, it's just taking me a while, sorry! ^_^**

* * *

Leo found Annabeth on the porch of the Big House, leaning against the railings, Chiron nestled in his magic wheelchair, playing pinochle rather reluctantly against Mr. D. The mentor and the wine god looked up, Annabeth simply nodded at her friend. Chiron's expression softened. Mr. D snorted and considered his cards. Leo wanted to punch him in the face, fists clenching, a tell-tale prickle of heat coursing over his skin.

"Just try it, Lance." Mr. D said in a dull tone. Chiron cleared his throat. The god rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, sorry to hear about Lucy's passing."

"Louisa." Leo growled.

"Yes. Mm-hm. I believe I win."

"Not quite." Chiron said, placing his cards down. Mr. D cursed and slumped back in his chair. He snapped his fingers at a nearby satyr, he squeaked and dropped his grapes. Chiron glared at the back of the god's head.

"Bah." Mr. D waved the satyr away. "If I had my way, you insolent brats would all be lunatic bottlenose dolphins far away enough so I don't have to breathe in this wretched mortal stench."

"Because you're a true delight." Leo retorted sarcastically. Annabeth pinched his arm, quelling any upcoming bitter remarks with a stern look. Mr. D's eyes flashed dangerously and Leo's arms felt leaden.

"Dioynsus." Chiron touched the god's arm. "He is grieving. Let him be."

"Fine." Mr. D pushed back from the table. "Just this once. For the record, Leroy, if you don't curb your tongue, I will _personally_ destroy every molecule of your being, is that clear?" Leo nodded. Annabeth nudged him and he grumbled 'yessir'. The god disappeared inside. They heard him clattering around and then a door slammed shut.

"Leo, child." Chiron gestured for the two demigods to sit down. "Do not go through with your plan, Louisa would not approve." Annabeth cast Leo the stink-eye. Leo hunkered down in his seat as Chiron explained.

"You can _not_ be serious." Annabeth demanded. "The Underworld?"

"You and Percy went. When you were _twelve_." Leo added sharply.

"That was to stop a civil war between the gods, Leo, not to- well, no, Percy went in the hopes of getting his mother back, but she hadn't... passed on, she'd been captured."

"Same difference."

"It is not." Chiron said firmly. "Leo, you are a brave hero, but the Underworld is no place for a fire child. You thrive on the living, the dead-"

"Are left behind me." Leo stared Chiron in the eye. The centaur licked his lips as he thought, contemplating Leo. "Lou didn't stop when I was dead. Why should it be any different the other way around?"

"Louisa is- was- the daughter of Poseidon, she had powers and influence of the Big Three; you, on the other hand, do not. Forgive my harshness, child, but you know the costs, even if you are not willing to accept them."

"I don't care." Leo shot back. Annabeth sat up a little straighter. "No, I don't want a lecture. I have to try, at least. Lou didn't give up on me, I'm not going to give up on her."

"I wasn't going to give you a lecture. Chiron, he should see the Oracle."

"Annabeth-" Chiron started.

"She might not even offer a prophecy. If she doesn't, he stays here and Lou... goes on. If a prophecy is given, it's a quest." Chiron sat back, stroking his beard, a stormy look filling his eyes as his thoughts whirled.

"Very well. Leo, before you go, I must warn you- do not get your hopes up. Heroes often set out with their own goals in mind, but do not complete them. As you said, Percy and Annabeth went to the Underworld when they were twelve, Percy cared not for the civil war, he just wanted his mother returned safely. He left the Underworld without her, refusing to leave his two friends behind. He later recovered Hades' Helm of Darkness-"

"And Hades gave him Sally. I know that bit."

"Then, please, keep your wits about you." Chiron fixed an earnest look on Leo. Leo stood. He felt the need to say something, but he didn't know what, didn't feel like saying something anyway. He glanced at Annabeth quickly and then set off, heading towards Rachel's cave. "Annabeth, go with him." Chiron requested. Annabeth nodded, rising. Chiron started to speak before she could take a step. "Louisa firmly intertwined Leo within the group. Do not be surprised if he does not relate or respond, he has lost his link."

"We'll look after him, Chiron." Annabeth promised. She raced off. Chiron watched her go, blonde hair bouncing in its ponytail.

"Percy." He said. "I never would have pegged you as a thief."

"It's Annabeth's." Percy muttered. The air rippled and he appeared. He dropped the Yankees cap on the table, scattering cards. "I was going to give it back."

"How are you?"

"How'd you think?" A dark look filtered over Percy's face. "You don't think we can do it."

"I think you shouldn't do it. I understand your intentions, Percy, but it is too much risk."

"My sister's dead. If there's a way to get her back, I don't care about the risk."

"I know." Chiron said gently. Percy's jaw clenched and he glared in the direction of the camp.

"Where is she?"

"You are not seeing Calypso."

"I don't want to see her. I want to know if she's put away properly." Chiron hummed dubiously. "Do you really want another murder on your hands?"

"She is secure."

"Like last time?" Percy's top lip curled in a condescending sneer. Chiron's heart sunk.

"Your father made sure of it."

"Good."

"Percy."

" _What_?"

"What did you feel? When it happened?" Percy bit the inside of his cheek, not looking his mentor in the eye. Chiron said nothing else, gauging his reaction instead. Eventually, Percy shook his head and stomped back inside. His footfalls were heavy on the wooden stairs, across the landing. A door crashed open and then shut again. Chiron sighed. It was to be expected, their connection was broken. But it still hurt to see Percy like this. His anger reminded Chiron of another demigod, of a demigod's anger who pushed him too far and cost too much. Percy's anger was like Luke's.


	25. Chapter 25

**Apologies for not updating this one lately! I've been caught up with some of the others and work and I sort of forgot my idea too. Clever me ^_^**

* * *

Rachel was tottering about her cave, tidying aimlessly. She stopped when she saw Leo in her peripheral, heart skipping a beat or two as she processed what now stood before her. Leo had always been very lively and warm, it was a given, it was very near possible to see his fire in his personality and attitude and the way he held himself and moved, like a homely fire, full of energy and charm. Now the fire was simmering, slipping from the coals, stood tired and slouched, defensive and completely open, she could see straight through him. He wouldn't even look her in the eye. Rachel honestly couldn't blame him; his coal was gone.

"Leo." She called softly. He nodded, wringing his hands. Rachel sighed. "Have a seat." She offered, spreading her hand to indicate the array of bean bags and armchairs. Leo stumbled over and perched himself almost automatically on the edge of the chair furtherest from her. Rachel noted this, but said nothing, turning to her prophecy wall. This was the wall coated thick and brightly in post-it notes and torn pages, all depicting prophecies that hadn't yet come to reality. She could feel Leo's eyes on her.

"Do you have one?" His voice cracked. Rachel glanced over her shoulder, examining this stranger on her chair.

"Let me have a look."

"You don't, do you?"

"Leo, look at how many there are-"

"You would know if you did."

"I can't remember them all-"

"But the Oracle will." His tone hardened. Rachel's argument died in her throat and she faced him, mustering an apology only for that to crumple a second later. Leo was standing, hands balled into fists at his side.

"Don't do anything stupid." Rachel pleaded.

"It isn't stupid if it gets me my chica back." Leo retorted hotly. Rachel blinked at him. Realising, Leo flushed crimson and left quickly, the curtain billowing behind him.

* * *

 **I know it's short, I'm sorry! I need to remember where I was going with this, I had it all planned out and then** _ **poof**_ **! Gone! D: FORGIVE ME.**


End file.
